


Let's Swap Chests Today

by Tashi_Rinzen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Destiel - Freeform, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other, Sabriel - Freeform, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-03-04 12:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13365135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tashi_Rinzen/pseuds/Tashi_Rinzen
Summary: Castiel Novak, un estudiante de la universidad de Nueva York con pulmones débiles y Dean Winchester, un joven coqueto y que se autodesprecia de Kansas, ambos parecen compartir un interés común en el otro. Lo que comienza con un simple número de teléfono dentro de un libro de la biblioteca con fines de investigación se convierte en complicaciones de una relación debido a la fibrosis pulmonar de Castiel y el impulso de Dean por mejorar la vida monótona de Castiel. Let's Swap Chests Today es un trabajo lleno de felicidad, momentos simples, y mucha, mucha pérdida.





	1. Esto podría parecer extraño.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daniela Pinilla](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Daniela+Pinilla).



> Esta es una traducción, esta vez de la autora Shaelyn-Samantha (silhouettewings), que muy amablemente me dio permiso de traducir y publicar su historia en este sitio, todo el crédito para ella ^^. Pueden encontrar la historia original en Archive Of Our Own bajo el mismo título.

Hay sonidos específicos entre la atmósfera alrededor de un ser humano que se dejan caer en un tímpano, pasan desapercibidos por la mente y se expulsan por el otro. Estos sonidos incluyen, pero no se limitan a, la melodía rítmica de los pájaros cantores de la mañana, un niño riendo con el sonido sólido pero silencioso del golpeteo, golpeteo de los pies contra el pavimento de concreto mientras persigue a una paloma, la encantadora charla conversada entre una joven mujer en su mejor momento y un joven borracho apasionado por las mujeres y la escritura, en la que de todos modos no es muy bueno. Desafortunadamente, estas maravillosas pequeñas nubes de vibración y sonido no pudieron ser detectadas dentro de la atmósfera malhumorada de Nueva York y su población.

El suave, rosado y milagrosamente regordete molde de los labios del muchacho de pelo voraz se movió en silencio mientras repasaba el contexto de su tesis, leyendo el comienzo de su ensayo universitario cuidadosamente colocado frente a él sobre la mesa de la cocina del departamento de Castiel. Su suéter era grande pero ajustado contra sus músculos y piel, protegiéndolo del frío. La fecha garabateada en la parte superior de su documento de hojas sueltas decía 19 de enero de 2001. No había sinfonías de canarios del país de las maravillas de invierno fuera del recinto amurallado de Cas, abundante de comodidad y calor, sino los sonidos del bullicioso tráfico de la ciudad y los sobresalientes chillidos de los escolares jugando en la nieve sobre la acera al haber obtenido la libertad después de un día completo de aprendizaje al regresar a la escuela después de sus vacaciones de Navidad. La capa de pureza blanca comenzó a acumularse sobre el olor de los cigarrillos y los carritos de comida esparcidos por las calles, enmascarando los defectos de la ciudad de Nueva York con una fachada angelical. Una copia del libro de texto de Castiel que contenía elaborada información sobre El éxodo descansaba ociosamente al lado de donde él apoyaba los codos entre la madera de roble de la mesa, con la cubierta interior sellada con una lista de salida de la Biblioteca Pública de Queens. El nombre de Castiel fue garabateado perezosamente dos veces dentro de las columnas, indicando que lo había sacado no una, sino dos veces, por el ensayo de la universidad que estaba creando en ese momento.

-Una cita-. Cas murmuró para sí mismo, y sus pupilas se lanzaron a través de la hoja de instrucciones que le había entregado su educador universitario, el profesor Robert Singer de Teología. Necesitaba una cita para presentar pruebas, y después de leer el texto varias veces desde que había llegada a su hogar, sabía exactamente el capítulo correcto para empezar. Hojeó las frágiles páginas, aterrizando en la página sesenta y siete. '¡No temáis! estad firmes... ', en la parte superior de la página se lee: 'El señor peleará por vosotros, y vosotros os mantendréis quietos... '

Las palabras parecieron perder el interés de Castiel ligeramente, porque de repente, sus orbitas azules se desplazaron ante el número de teléfono celular escrito desordenada y anónimamente en la esquina superior derecha de la página sesenta y ocho. No había una frase adyacente al número de teléfono. No había una oración, ni alguna palabra... Simplemente números. Engullido por la curiosidad, Cas extendió su mano sobre la mesa para agarrar su teléfono celular Nokia 5190. La vacilación consumió las puntas de sus dedos, pero marcó el conjunto fijo de dígitos plasmados en la página, y presionó el dispositivo en su oreja.

Cuatro tonos perdidos demostraron que la persona propietaria de este teléfono celular no podía responder en ese momento. 'La persona a la que llama no está disponible en este momento. Por favor, deje un mensaje después del tono.'  
  
Hubo un pitido, y por un momento, Castiel no estaba seguro de qué decir.

-Dejaste tu número de teléfono celular escrito en un libro que saqué de la biblioteca-. Cas habló con voz profunda y llena de cansancio. Briznas de mechones como plumas de tinta yacían intrincadamente en la parte superior de su cabeza. Estaba claro que Castiel sólo había despertado aproximadamente hacía una hora más o menos. Eran las tres de la tarde. -Y tenía curiosidad por llamar. No todos los días uno se encuentra un número de teléfono celular en un libro de texto de Teología-. Las mangas del suéter de punto blanco de Castiel cubrían la piel de sus nudillos. -Estoy interesado en saber tu nombre. Sería bueno recibir una llamada de vuelta-.

Las maravillosas pupilas volvieron al ensayo de teología que había estado componiendo. Una breve bocanada de aire escapó de sus labios mientras colgaba el teléfono, y tomaba su pluma entre sus dedos una vez más para seguir trabajando.  
  
El tiempo pareció disminuir su curso ya que el cerebro de Cas estaba ahora estrictamente enfocado en el ensayo frente a él. Tres y once p.m. Él continuó escribiendo. Encontrar y eliminar errores. Sintió que habían pasado veinte minutos, pero cuando miró el reloj de cuero en su muñeca, eran sólo las tres y quince. Dejó caer su pluma y se llevó las manos a la cara. Las puntas de los dedos rozaron su frente y su cara de una manera que exudaba estrés, y se recostó en su asiento, mirando su obra por un momento. Tal vez trabajaría en esto más tarde.

De todos modos, no podría mantener su atención en el papel que tenía delante, porque el suave tintineo de las llaves desde el exterior de la puerta de su apartamento había pasado a ser el sonido de una sola llave deslizándose en el pomo de la puerta. Giró con un simple clic, pero la puerta se abrió con entusiasmo, el aire instantáneamente se encendió de alegría. Se cerró rápidamente cuando el hombre de metro setenta entró en la habitación, acercándose a Castiel con una gran sonrisa en la cara. El hombre tenía mechones de cabello hasta los hombros, una melena de un rubio dorado, con una chaqueta verde sobre los hombros y un par de pantalones vaqueros envueltos alrededor de su cintura. El palo de una paleta asomó por la esquina de sus delgados labios, y sus pupilas de oro seráfico miraron a Castiel con evidente sentido de afecto. -¡Cas!- El hombre arrojó su mochila negra sobre la mesa de la cocina, haciendo que algunos papeles salieran volando y se deslizaran de izquierda a derecha hasta que llegaran a los tablones de madera del suelo. Parecía tener noticias para contar.

-Gabriel.- Saludó Castiel mientras comenzaba a recoger los papeles, y una sonrisa perezosa se dibujó en la comisura de sus labios débilmente. -¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo? ¿Te fue bien el día?-.  
  
-¡No importa el trabajo!- Dijo Gabriel, y una sonrisa se posó en sus labios cuando una mano se extendió para sacar el dulce de su boca. -Tenemos algunos vecinos nuevos. Justo debajo de nosotros. Dos muchachos se están mudando, y déjame decirte, el hombre alto como un alce es _mío_.- Gabriel ronroneó.  
  
Cas logró dejar salir una risa genuina. -¿El hombre alto como alce? Descríbelo-.

-Su nombre es Sam-. Gabriel habló soñadoramente, como si hablara de una celebridad que lo había notado de camino a casa. -Samuel Winchester. Él mide como… un metro noventa y cinco, más o menos. ¡Y tiene pelo tan largo como el mío! Es marrón, y su mandíbula es extremadamente afilada.-, Suspiró contento. -Tiene una sonrisa encantadora y sus hoyuelos... Cas, sus hoyuelos-.  
  
La sonrisa de Cas permaneció. -Voy a decir que es seguro asumir que ya tienes tu vida planeada con este hombre-.

-¿Vida? Pff, no, pero puedo decir que vamos a tener una increíble historia de amor. Sólo tengo que hacer que se enamore de mí primero, y luego todo se desarrollará sin problemas-. Gabriel se deslizó en una silla frente a su hermano, mientras los muebles chirriaban. -Ah, y él tiene un hermano sexy. Dean Winchester. Él es un poco más bajo. Cabello rubio, pecas, todo el asunto. Aunque creo que tiene una chica. Había una rubia allí con él. Dijo que su nombre era Jo-.

-Oh, Gabriel...- Cas negó con la cabeza, y una risa nerviosa se derramó desde su pecho. -No... No, no debo interferir. Estoy seguro de que está muy feliz con esa chica. Además, yo-.

-¡Oh no! ¡No, no, no!-, Gabriel cortó a Cas. -No. Ahora no es el momento en que te empiezas a enfurruñar y explicas que eres "prácticamente indigno de amor" y que nunca encontrarás a otra persona con quien estar. Jesús, Cassie, ten algo de esperanza. El parece un buen muchacho. Además, esta Jo y él podrían no estar saliendo, ¿sabes?- Gabriel se encogió de hombros. -Prométeme que al menos le darás una oportunidad, Cas-.

Castiel parecía vacilante, pero después de un breve momento, asintió. -Está bien. Sin embargo, aún no lo conocí adecuadamente. Prefiero verlo por mí mismo-.  
  
-Oh, créeme, hay mucho que mirar-. Gabriel sonrió. -Dios, incluso el nombre suena bien. Winchester. Lo amo. ¿Cómo sonaría eso? Gabriel Winchester... Gabriel Novak-Winchester. Creo que me gusta-.  
  
-Espero que las cosas funcionen entre tú y Samuel-, dijo honestamente Castiel, y una sonrisa genuina reapareció en sus labios.

-Castiel Novak-Winchester. Eso suena muy bien. Tal vez deberíamos bajar. Te presentaré a este Dean Winchester-. Gabe ofreció, pero Cas sacudió rápidamente la cabeza. -Oh vamos. Cas, no seas tímido. ¡Él te amará!-.  
  
Castiel miró hacia su documento con reticencia. -Quizás mañana. Estoy muy cansado-.  
  
-Cas...- Gabriel frunció el ceño.

-Escucha, me volveré en su amigo-, dijo Cas. -Pero las relaciones no son para mí, Gabe. Nunca funcionan. También lo más probable es que Dean sea heterosexual. No estoy interesado-. Su voz era suave y dulce, aunque tenía una firmeza tácita.  
  
Gabriel exhaló. Esto era una repetición de las palabras de Castiel cada vez que Gabriel intentaba emparejarlo con alguien. Castiel nunca creyó que fuera lo suficientemente bueno, y Gabriel nunca estuvo de acuerdo con nada de lo que Castiel decía.

El ceño fruncido de Gabriel se ajustó a una sonrisa, en un intento pálido de aligerar el ambiente. -Está bien. Sólo digo... No está mal arriesgarte de vez en cuando-. Explicó, y sus pies trabajaron con sus caderas para empujar su silla hacia atrás desde la mesa de la cocina, poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la nevera para agarrar la jarra de agua. Situándola sobre el mostrador de mármol, se presionó hacia adelante y se puso de puntillas, agarrando dos vasos del gabinete de madera sobre su tostadora. -Además, no es como si tuvieras otra opción cuando te pida dentro de un mes más o menos una cita doble con Sam y yo. Es obvio que tú y Dean estarían presentes como la otra pareja-, dijo. Los dos vasos fueron colocados en el mostrador con un ligero tintineo. La condensación en el lado de la jarra se frotó con la calidez de las palmas de Gabriel, mientras el volcaba el artículo en los vasos para conseguir dos bebidas de agua.

Castiel miró a su hermano, sus pupilas burbujeaban sin mostrarse afectadas. -Es dulce de tu parte pensar en mí, Gabriel. Lo aprecio con todo mi corazón-. Inhaló. -Pero... nunca debes planear tú futuro demasiado adelante. Muchas cosas podrían salir mal. Podrías volverte infeliz-.  
  
Gabriel se río en voz alta e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás. -¡Infeliz! ¿Con Sam? Dios, no lo creo-.

Castiel se río. -Cálmate, Gabe. Recuerda, ellos viven debajo de nosotros-, dijo, comenzando a reunir sus suministros y papeles para guardarlos cuidadosamente en una carpeta y una caja de lápices. -También recuerda que sólo le has hablado a Samuel una vez. Él podría ser adicto a las drogas. Podría ser un criminal-. Bromeó ligeramente.  
  
El hermano de Cas hizo rodar sus ojos, acercándose a Castiel con dos vasos de agua fría en la mano. Puso uno de ellos frente a él. -Lo que sea. Él sigue siendo atractivo-.  
  
Castiel se río, y por un momento, los hermanos compartieron un momento de fantasía en un futuro con los hermanos Winchester.

***MNMN***

Hay algo acerca de la noche en la ciudad de Nueva York que trae una extraña quietud. Castiel realmente no sabría mucho de eso, ya que sus días por lo general terminaban alrededor de las diez de la noche, y se despertaba en consecuencia, dependiendo de cuándo comenzaran sus clases en la universidad. Algunas veces comenzaban a las ocho de la mañana, y otras veces no tenía clase sino hasta las siete de la noche. Se había dormido temprano ese día, su cuerpo había flotado hasta las garras de Morfeo en el momento en el que se había situado en su colchón twin-sized, con Gabriel en la otra habitación, desmayado en el sofá. Gabriel tenía su propia cama, por supuesto, pero a veces podía volverse perezoso, lo que Castiel entendía, ya que Gabriel trabajaba mucho.

Castiel planeó recibir el descanso de una noche completa, pero la idea se redujo fácilmente y sin esfuerzo cuando justo debajo de ellos, un perro comenzó a ladrar para llamar la atención siendo las dos de la mañana. Dos y dieciséis a.m. para ser exactos. Cas se movió hacia el sonido que hacía eco debajo de las tablas del suelo, enterrando sus ojos saltones y su cara ligeramente rasposa entre la espuma viscoelástica y el suave tejido de la funda de almohada, enrollando su cuerpo, y rezando para que el perro cerrara la boca para que todos los demás dentro del edificio pudieran dormir.  
  
Quince minutos pasaron. Eran las dos y treinta y uno a.m., y el perro no había cerrado la boca.

Hubo un suave gruñido de irritación que se presionó desde la parte posterior de la garganta de Cas y se derramó de sus labios mientras se desenredaba de las sábanas, la ausencia del calor que le había transmitido el cobertor hacía que sus brazos temblaran y se le pusiera la piel de gallina. Se puso un par de calcetines y ni siquiera se molestó en arreglarse el pelo como siempre, se levantó de la cama y salió de su habitación. Llevaba una camiseta de algodón gris y un par de pantalones de pijama a cuadros azules. Dios, estaba sorprendido de que Gabriel ni siquiera se hubiera movido por el sonido que hacía el perro de abajo. Los pasos de Cas fueron ligeros cuando salió de su departamento, cerró la puerta detrás de él y decidió tomar las escaleras para bajar en un solo vuelo. Cuando se acercó a la puerta, el ladrido fue mucho más evidente, y Castiel extendió una mano para alcanzar y golpear la puerta de madera de haya. Hubo una pequeña pausa. Dentro, los ladridos del perro aumentaron, sin embargo, era mucho más fácil que lo oyera ahora que el perro estaba usando su pata para arañar la puerta de entrada. Castiel extendió la mano y se frotó sus ojos, intentando deshacerse del cansancio.

-¡Sophie! ¡Silencio!- Habló una voz desde el interior que se acercaba a la puerta, y de repente, la puerta se abrió. Un cachorrito Border Collie se precipitó sobre los talones de Castiel y comenzó a saltar para recibir la atención de Cas, su pequeña cola moviéndose de manera animada. La irritación de Cas se había desvanecido de inmediato, y se convirtió en cariño mientras miraba al pequeño animal.  
  
En el marco de la puerta había un hombre joven, más alto, con cabello castaño hasta los hombros. Tenía un saco con escote en V azul marino y un par de pantalones de chándal gris. Este debe ser Samuel. Castiel sonrió un poco.

-Lo siento por ella-, dijo Sam, y se arrodilló, el cachorro corrió hacia Sam y se arrojó al regazo del hombre más alto. -Ella puede ser una molestia a veces-.  
  
-¡No! No, es... No te preocupes. Está bastante bien. Es una perrita muy linda-, dijo Castiel en respuesta, y su expresión se suavizó al ver al cachorro, quien ahora comenzaba a quedarse dormido en brazos de Sam. Sam se levantó con el animal en sus brazos, los ojos del cachorro cerrándose, y su hocico enterrado en el pecho de Sam.  
  
-Cuéntame sobre eso. Tengo que sacarla tres veces al día y alimentarla con su ‘mezcla especial para cachorros’-. Sam respondió, riéndose un poco. -Uh... lo siento. Muy grosero de mi parte, mi nombre es Samuel. Sam Winchester-, dijo. -Te daría la mano, pero parece que Sophie ya se acomodó-, explicó Sam.

-Castiel Novak. Es un placer conocerte, Samuel.- Saludó Cas, iris azul brillante y pupilas dilatadas mirando hacia arriba a Sam a través de la oscuridad del complejo de apartamentos.  
  
-Encantado de conocerte también, Castiel.- Dijo Sam, una sonrisa amigable, pero igual de cansada tirando de la esquina de sus labios. Tenía unos hoyuelos muy bonitos, pensó Castiel para sí mismo. También tenía un buen sentido de amabilidad, y Cas estaba contento de que Gabriel hubiera elegido a este hombre para que le gustara. -¿En qué puedo ayudarte?-.

Castiel parpadeó. ¿Por qué estaba aquí abajo? Sus ojos se movieron hacia Sophie.  
  
Ah, sí. El perro.  
  
-Uh... En realidad, tu perro había estado ladrando repetidamente-, explicó Castiel. -Simplemente estaba preocupado. Si debo ser sincero, tuve problemas para dormir, pero...- Sonrió un poco más, y miró hacia la bolita de pelo que dormitaba. -Dios mío, nunca podría enojarme con esa carita. Ella es adorable, Samuel. Estoy bastante celoso-.

Sam soltó una risita aireada. -Ah, sí... Ella es una dulzura. Mi hermano mayor, Dean... Él, eh... Realmente no aprueba a los animales, pero puedo decir que Sophie realmente está empezando a gustarle. Los atrapé abrazados el otro día mientras Dean miraba al Dr. Sexy-.  
  
-Eso es muy bueno. Siempre he querido un perro, pero... simplemente no tengo tiempo-. Castiel exhaló brevemente.  
  
-¿Universidad?-, Preguntó Sam con curiosidad, y enarcó una ceja.  
  
Castiel sonrió y asintió. -Universidad, sí. El infierno y más allá, si me preguntas-.

Sam asintió comprensivamente. -Puede ser pesado. De hecho, recientemente he encontrado el tiempo, y es más fácil con dos personas en la casa. Dean solía trabajar como mecánico, pero ahora es bombero en el FDNY*, por lo que sus horas son bastante flexibles. Él ha hecho un montón de entrenamiento para eso. Con su horario, nos turnamos para sacar a pasear a este pequeño rayo de sol.- Destelló una sonrisa cansada.  
  
Un mecánico y bombero. Castiel admiró el hecho de que Dean había elegido eso como su trabajo. Pero él no sabía mucho sobre autos, y Castiel quería impresionar a Dean. Ah. ¿A quién estaba engañando? Pensando en unas cosas que en realidad podrían no ocurrir. Él decidió no pensar más en eso.

 

-Eso es muy bueno, en realidad. Siempre quise ser conservacionista**, pero...- Cas se encogió de hombros. -Lo único que se conserva aquí en la ciudad de Nueva York son los edificios-. Bromeó. -Quizás algún día, cuando haya ganado el suficiente dinero, me mude a otro lugar-.  
  
Sam levantó una ceja. -¿No te gusta Nueva York?-, Preguntó con genuina curiosidad.

-Prefiero estar cerca de áreas donde el color verde es sustancial-, explicó Castiel. -Nueva York es un área donde el color gris abunda y la sustancialidad es basura y cigarrillos. No me malinterpretes... Hay áreas muy, muy hermosas en Nueva York. Nunca habrá otra ciudad como esta. Pero... disfruto los animales y la naturaleza. Quiero decir, ¿alguien ha notado el peligro en el que están ciertas especies de abejas?- Cas estaba divagando ahora, y cuando levantó la vista hacia Sam, su rostro se ruborizó de un rosado suave en pura vergüenza. -Me disculpo, Samuel. No debería molestarte con algo como esto por la noche-.  
  
Sam tenía una mirada de bondad en sus ojos. -No, realmente, está bien-. Él sonrió. -Estoy de acuerdo con todo lo que dices. Dean incluso me ha hablado de mudarnos a veces-.

-¿En serio?- Los labios de Castiel amenazaron con una sonrisa más amplia.  
  
-Demonios sí. Solíamos vivir en Kansas, en realidad, cuando éramos niños. Sin embargo, mamá falleció y nuestro padre nos trajo aquí. Se fue cuando Dean cumplió dieciocho años, y por un tiempo, yo fui la responsabilidad de Dean. No hemos tenido noticias de nuestro padre desde entonces, pero hicimos lo que pudimos con lo que teníamos, y, bueno... Lo creas o no, tengo una entrevista para ser abogado en un par de semanas-, dijo Sam.

-Sam... Eso es... Eso es fantástico-. Castiel quedó bastante sorprendido por la historia de Sam. Parecía que Sam y Dean no tuvieron la mejor niñez. Desafortunadamente, Cas sabía lo que era vivir algo como eso, pero decidió no cargar a Samuel con esa información en este momento.  
  
-Sí, bueno... Me alegro de que nuestro padre no fuera capaz de derrotarnos por completo-, dijo Sam en respuesta. -Fue principalmente Dean quien me ayudó a llegar tan lejos. Ni siquiera pudo ir a la universidad porque tenía que cuidarme-.  
  
Castiel asintió. -¿En qué año estas? De universidad, quiero decir-.

-Segundo año, en realidad- dijo Sam. Castiel parecía impresionado. -¿Qué hay de ti?-.  
  
-Es mi último año- explicó Cas. -Un par de meses más, y luego en septiembre...-.  
  
-La vida te golpeará.- Sam terminó su frase, y los dos se rieron brevemente.

-Exactamente, sí. Yo... No tengo idea de qué voy a hacer con mi vida, pero... No sé. Pensaré en algo.- Exhaló Cas. -Fue un placer conocerte, Samuel. Lamentablemente, creo que debería irme y descansar un poco. Tengo una clase a las ocho y media de la mañana-, dijo.  
  
-No hay problema. Fue un placer conocerte también, Castiel. Te veré por aquí-, dijo Sam.  
  
Los dos se despidieron, y Castiel realmente esperaba volver a ver a Samuel Winchester. Quizás la próxima vez, Sam estaría con Dean.

 

***MNMN***

-Creo que si hubiera tenido que sentarme dentro de la conferencia del Profesor Singer un minuto más, me habría arrojado del edificio de la escuela-. Charlie Bradbury resopló, su libro de texto apretado pulcramente contra su pecho mientras caminaba con Castiel hacia las mesas del almuerzo. Llevaba un gran abrigo de invierno y debajo una camisa negra con cuello redondo. Ella también tenía jeans de mezclilla. Castiel llevaba su atuendo habitual de un suéter y cómodos pantalones negros, con su gabardina sobre los hombros. Acababan de terminar su primera clase del día, y Castiel estaba definitivamente listo para llenar su cara con comida.  
  
-No es tan malo-, dijo Castiel. -No es su culpa, tampoco. Él puede ser muy aburrido, eso es todo. A menos que cuentes todas las veces, dice 'bolas' cada vez que su diapositiva de PowerPoint no carga-.

Charlie se río de esa declaración. -O llama a Balthazar un 'idjit'. Dios, amo a ese hombre. Ella suspiró contenta. -Odio su clase, sin embargo. Lo siento, Bobby-.  
  
Al encontrar una mesa de almuerzo dentro de uno de los cafés, Castiel se ubicó en el lado derecho de la mesa, y Charlie apoyó su mochila en la pequeña repisa de la mesa para sacar su billetera, aún de pie. -Estoy ansiosa por un bocadillo. ¿Quieres que vaya por dos? Hay un buen lugar donde venden sándwiches en el otro lado del campus-, dijo Charlie.

-Oh, Charlie, no tienes que caminar todo el camino hasta allí. Además, tengo dinero. Y hace frío.- Castiel dijo generosamente.  
  
-Bueno, tengo más dinero, eso significa que también puedo pagar por ti. Y estoy haciendo esto _por los sándwiches_. Dios, Cas, entérate bien de tus hechos.- Ella sonrió con un tono burlón.  
  
-Gracias, Charlie. Significa mucho para mí. Te pagaré la próxima vez que te vea-, prometió Castiel.

Charlie asintió con la cabeza. Ella colocó su bolso en el asiento para que Castiel lo vigilara, antes de agarrar su billetera con sus pequeños dedos, girándose para salir del café y dirigirse hacia el otro lado del campus de la universidad.

Por un momento, Castiel disfrutó del espíritu de la pequeña cafetería en la que se encontraba. Había un olor obvio a granos de café y bebidas siendo preparadas, además de la minúscula sección de panadería junto a la caja registradora donde dulces y golosinas se exhibían para que las personas compraran. Hacía calor en el interior, mientras que en el exterior hacía mucho frío, estaban a apenas dos grados, y todos querían estar en casa, de vuelta en las vacaciones de Navidad.

Castiel fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando de repente, su teléfono había sonado. Se aclaró la garganta y se recostó en su asiento, sacando el trozo de plástico del bolsillo y acercándolo a su oreja. Él contestó el teléfono, y se aclaró la garganta, antes de que un suave, -¿Hola?- Escapara de sus labios.  
  
-Recibí una llamada de este número ayer-, dijo la voz en el teléfono. Era una voz profunda y ronca, pero el hombre no parecía tener más de treinta años.  
  
Cas pensó por un momento, y luego sonrió. -¿Es este el hombre del libro de la biblioteca?-.

-Claro-. El joven dijo. Una sonrisa fue evidente en su tono. -Como que me gusta eso. Pero agrega anónimo, como... 'El hombre anónimo del libro de la biblioteca'. Demonios sí. Llámame así-.  
  
-Prefiero saber tu nombre real-, dijo Cas suavemente en el teléfono.  
  
Hubo una pausa desde la otra línea. Entonces, la voz habló. -Dime el tuyo primero-.  
  
Cas extendió la mano y se frotó un poco la nuca. -Castiel-. Habló amablemente.  
  
-Increíble. Escucha, Cas. ¿Puedo llamarte Cas? ¿Eso está bien? Genial. Escucha, Cas, pareces buena gente. Quiero decir, no esperaba que alguien llamara a este número, ya que lo puse en el libro más nerd que pude encontrar. Normalmente hago eso cuando me mudo a una nueva ciudad-. La voz se río entre dientes.  
  
-¿Nerd?- Cas enarcó una ceja. Había una pequeña ofensa en su voz.  
  
-Oh, no quiero que te ofendas, pero yo... quiero decir, vamos-. Hubo una risa aireada desde la otra línea. -¿El Éxodo? ¿El cuento brillante de Moisés y cómo separó el Mar Rojo? Quiero decir…-

-No veo por qué está clasificado como 'nerd'. Es historia, sabes-, dijo Cas.  
  
Hubo otra pausa. -¿Historia? N-... Uh... No estoy seguro de eso. Claro, Jesús existió, como sea. ¿Realmente crees que un hombre 'separó el mar rojo'? Quiero decir, J-... Vamos, Cas-.  
  
-Mi nombre es Castiel. Llámame Castiel. ¿Puedo preguntar tu nombre?-.  
  
-Cas, tienes que aprender algo. No puedes creer todo lo que lees o escuchas. Quiero decir, claro, está bien, tiene que haber algún tipo de ser superior que haya creado cualquier mierda en la que estemos viviendo, pero...-.  
  
-Parece que tienes una extraordinaria falta de fe-, respondió Castiel.  
  
-Ahí le has dado -, Dijo la voz.  
  
Castiel exhaló. -Bueno. Tienes derecho a tus opiniones. Creo que es hora de que cuelgue-, explicó.  
  
-Woah, woah, woah! No. No, ahora... Espera un momento, Cas-.  
  
-Castiel-. Cas corrigió.

-Tengo que hacerte una pregunta, solo una pregunta. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, Oscar el Gruñón***, antes de que te enojes conmigo?-, Preguntó la voz.  
  
-Debo admitir que ya estoy bastante enojado-, dijo Cas.  
  
-¿Estas libre hoy?-.  
  
Castiel hizo una pausa. -¿Qué?-, Él parpadeó.  
  
-Te pregunté si estabas libre hoy. Vamos, es jueves. ¿Vas a hacer  algo más tarde?-.  
  
Castiel miró hacia la mesa pensando. Se removió un poco en su asiento, antes de aclararse la garganta. -Discúlpame. Nunca debí haber llamado. Y no, no estoy libre hoy.- Dijo, y en un instante, colgó el teléfono y lo dejó sobre la mesa. Jadeando, enterró su cara en sus manos, y negó con la cabeza un poco. Estaba empezando a sentir falta de aliento, y sus manos fueron a su mochila para buscar su inhalador.

 

***MNMN***

Las piernas de Castiel estaban entrecruzadas con una suave manta de lana sobre ellas, un grueso bloc de dibujo descansaba en su regazo y un lápiz de sombreado 3H Graphite en su mano izquierda. El lado de su mano estaba cubierto por una sombra de grafito que se borraba del dibujo que estaba creando, y la televisión frente a él tenía un documental sobre abejorros y otros tipos de insectos dentro de la naturaleza que hacen la diferencia por el medio ambiente. El cabello en la parte superior de su cabeza que normalmente era esponjoso ahora estaba húmedo y ondulado, secado con una toalla brevemente después de la ducha. Sus ojos ocasionalmente levantaban la vista de su cuaderno de bocetos para observar la pantalla de televisión, antes de que sus pupilas regresaran al cuaderno de dibujos delante de él.  
  
El reloj marca las ocho cuarenta y tres p.m.… Entonces, su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar.  
  
Castiel gruñó mientras agarraba su teléfono que había sido colocado junto a él en la almohada del sofá, y respondió, presionando el teléfono contra su oreja. -Habla Castiel-. Saludó.  
  
-Cas.- La voz familiar de antes habló. -Me sorprende que hayas respondido-.  
  
-¿Por qué llamas?-, Preguntó Castiel, y su voz permaneció neutral.  
  
-Oh, no te pongas en plan “no tengo emociones” conmigo, Spock. Me colgaste antes-. Dijo la voz.

-No colgué. Me hiciste una pregunta y yo respondí. Luego no dijiste nada después de eso por el siguiente segundo, así que supuse que te rendiste en preguntarme. Entonces colgué-, dijo Castiel.  
  
-No te tomé por un insolente, Cas.- La voz se río entre dientes.  
  
-¿Por qué llamas?- Castiel repitió su pregunta.  
  
-Sábado noche. Sal conmigo-. La voz exigió a la ligera.  
  
-No. Ni siquiera sé tu nombre-, respondió Cas.  
  
-Sábado noche. Yo te recogeré. Cena y una película, o sólo cena, si no estás de humor. Yo invito-, dijo el hombre en la otra línea.  
  
-Realmente no creo que yo…-.  
  
-The Pledge. La película sale mañana. Lo veremos el sábado. O, como dije, podemos sólo cenar. ¿Te gusta la comida italiana?-.  
  
Castiel guardó silencio por un momento, antes de responder. -Sí-.  
  
-Excelente. Sábado noche. Cena a las ocho-. La voz dijo felizmente.  
  
-¿Puedo saber tu nombre?-.

-Te lo diré, claro, el sábado en la noche. Cena en la ciudad. Te volveré a llamar para que me des tu dirección. Nos vemos entonces-. Esta vez, fue el turno del hombre del otro lado del teléfono de colgar el teléfono. Y él hizo. Excepto que esta vez, cuando lo hacía, Castiel no estaba irritado, ni molesto, sino que había una sonrisa leve en su rostro.  
  
El picaporte se abrió una vez más, Gabriel entró en el departamento. Mientras cerraba la puerta, pequeñas motas de nieve blanca quedaron atrapadas perceptiblemente dentro de los dorados mechones de cabello en su cabeza, así como en sus hombros. -Hola, Cas-,  Sonrió a su hermano mientras entraba a la sala de estar, balanceando sus llaves con el llavero circular alrededor de su dedo índice. En su mano libre había una sola bolsa de plástico con una gran carita sonriente amarilla, y el olor a comida para llevar inundó la habitación. Sus ojos se ajustaron a la televisión. -¿Otro documental de naturaleza? Vamos, Cassie, ¡mira un poco de televisión real!-, Bromeó Gabriel, quitándose la chaqueta del cuerpo y colocándola en una de las sillas de la mesa de la cocina por el momento. Él dejó la bolsa de comida.  
  
Castiel esbozó una tierna sonrisa, antes de encogerse de hombros. -Es sólo información interesante, Gabriel-. Explicó. -De todos modos, hablé con Samuel Winchester anoche. Él es muy amable...-.  
  
-¿Lo hiciste?- Gabriel preguntó, con los ojos muy abiertos mientras se tiraba en el sofá junto a su hermano menor. -¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo lo conociste? ¿Dónde? ¿Viste sus hoyuelos? Vamos, Cas, ¡dime!-.  
  
Cas se río entre dientes. -Gabriel, relájate. Por favor, dame la oportunidad de hablar-. Dijo, y Gabriel detuvo su repentino ataque de preguntas. -Bajé las escaleras porque escuché a su perro ladrar anoche. Eran alrededor de las dos de la mañana. Es un joven muy agradable, Gabriel. Realmente espero que las cosas funcionen entre ustedes-. Su sonrisa era genuina.

Gabriel se levantó del sofá y se volvió para preparar la mesa para que comieran. -¡Lo sé! Eso es lo que he intentado meter en ese pequeño cerebro tonto tuyo-.  
  
Castiel colocó su cuaderno de dibujo a un lado por el momento y quitó la manta de su regazo, entrando a la cocina que estaba conectada a la sala de estar y colocando sus manos debajo del fregadero para lavar el grafito en el costado de su mano. Permitió que el agua se calentara, y usó un poco de jabón para lavar platos, quitándose el oscuro color del lápiz de su mano.  
  
Gabriel estaba ocupado colocando platos, cubiertos y servilletas sobre la mesa. -¿Viste a Dean?-, Su mirada se dirigió hacia Castiel.  
  
Castiel negó con la cabeza, y Gabriel parecía terriblemente decepcionado. -Creo que creo que tengo una cita este fin de semana-.  
  
Gabriel se iluminó con eso. -¿Una cita? ¿Con quién?-, Preguntó.  
  
Cas se río, el nerviosismo pudo ser detectado dentro de su tono. -Honestamente..? No lo sé. Encontré un número en un libro de texto que tomé prestado de la biblioteca, y llamé. Hemos tenido dos conversaciones hasta ahora. En la segundo, me preguntó si me gustaría cenar. Estaba bastante indeciso, pero... Quizás esto podría funcionar para mí-, dijo Cas.  
  
-¿Cuál es su nombre?- Gabe sonrió.  
  
-Dijo que me lo dirá cuando me recoja-. Cas se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, estaré allí para ver eso. Quiero asegurarme de que no sea un rarito, o algo así...-, Murmuró Gabriel, y Cas se río suavemente.  
  
-Relájate, Gabe. Ya no tengo quince años. No digo que no puedas conocerlo, pero... Por favor, no lo asustes-, explicó.  
  
-Bien, bien-. Gabriel se río entre dientes. Castiel se sentó cuando terminó de secarse las manos, ayudando a distribuir la comida entre sus platos. -Tú, eh... ¿has pensado en lo del trasplante de pulmón?-.  
  
Las pupilas de Cas se habían congelado aparentemente mientras miraban a Gabriel. Se aclaró la garganta, y recogió el arroz frito de verduras para poner una porción del tamaño de un humano en su plato. -Uhm... un poco-.  
  
-¿Y?-.  
  
-Parece... terriblemente peligroso, Gabriel-.  
  
-Correcto, pero no podemos curar exactamente tu fibrosis pulmonar****así- Gabe chasqueó el dedo, como para indicar que la cura no podría ocurrir como por arte de magia.  
  
-¿Y crees que estar atascado en inmunosupresores por el resto de mi vida es una sabia elección?- Castiel levantó una ceja.  
  
-Cas...-.

-¿O rechazo de órgano?-, Cas enarcó una ceja. -Dije que lo pensaría, Gabriel... ¿De acuerdo? Personalmente, me resulta más fácil tener mi inhalador de rescate conmigo-.  
  
-Tienes un tiempo límite para tomar una decisión, Cas. Tú lo sabes. El trasplante de pulmón es algo que debe decirse y hacerse pronto-.  
  
Castiel miró hacia otro lado, y él levantó su tenedor. -Lo sé... lo sé-. Él resopló suavemente. -Estaré... estaré bien. ¿De acuerdo?- Levantó una ceja, esperando un asentimiento de Gabriel.  
  
Gabriel estaba llenando su plato con comida, pero asintió inseguro. -Sí. Todo bien. Bien.- Dijo poco convincente, Castiel le entregó el arroz.  
  
-De todos modos, yo... estaba pensando en... conseguir un trabajo. ¿Qué piensas? -, Preguntó con curiosidad.  
  
-¿Un trabajo?-, Gabe levantó una ceja. -¿Desde cuándo este interés entró en juego?-, Preguntó.  
  
-Bueno... El doctor dijo que no puedo gastar mucha energía, ¿verdad? Por mis pulmones, la biblioteca no está tan lejos de donde vivimos. Además, el dinero extra podría ayudarnos mucho-, explicó Castiel, comenzando a meterse el arroz en la boca mientras masticaba y tragaba.  
  
Gabriel suspiró con vacilación. -Quiero decir... Cas, si realmente quieres, pero... Pregúntale al médico primero, ¿de acuerdo? Él sabrá qué decirte. El mes que viene tienes una cita, de todos modos. Podemos preguntarle entonces, o puedes llamarlo antes-. Explicó Gabe. -Sólo tómatelo con calma-.   
  
Castiel sonrió un poco. -Gracias, Gabriel. Eso significa mucho para mí-.

 

***MNMN***

-Gabriel... detente, con... ¡Mi corbata está bien!-, Cas se molestó. Gabriel estaba ajustando la corbata azul alrededor del cuello de Cas, deseando que se viera _cool_ para su cita. El sábado llegó más rápido de lo que Castiel anticipó, y no estaba listo para conocer al nuevo hombre. Estaba ansioso, sin embargo, al mismo tiempo muy emocionado.  
  
-¿Le diste la dirección?-, Preguntó Gabriel con curiosidad.  
  
-Sí. Parecía un poco confundido, pero dijo que estaría aquí pronto-, explicó Castiel.  
  
Llamaron a la puerta y Cas frunció el ceño.  
  
-¿No lo llamaste hace como cinco minutos?-, Preguntó Gabriel.  
  
-Sí. Él no puede estar aquí ya. Debe ser alguien más-. Cas suspiró. Se arregló la corbata de una vez por todas y fue a abrir la puerta. -Y si es él, probablemente viva cerca-, Se encogió de hombros.  
  
Castiel agarró el picaporte, lo giró y abrió la puerta. Frente a él se encontraba un joven ligeramente más alto con constelaciones en forma de pecas en las mejillas y orbes verdes brillantes que le devolvían la mirada. Su cabello era rubio cenizo y este hombre era extremadamente atractivo, con una mandíbula afilada y tonificada y una sonrisa que podría arreglar el mundo. Castiel llevaba una camisa blanca de cuello y pantalones negros, con una corbata azul, y su gabardina sobre el atuendo.  
  
Gabriel miró por encima del hombro de Cas, y sus ojos se agrandaron. -¡Santo cielo, Cas!- Dijo, y por un momento, Castiel estaba confundido. -¿Por qué no me dijiste que tú cita era Dean Winchester?-. 

 

 

* * *

 

*Departamento de Bomberos de la Ciudad de Nueva York

**Adjetivo/nombre común [persona] Que tiende a conservar alguna cosa o situación determinada, especialmente el medio ambiente.

***Óscar el gruñón es un personaje «muppet» en la versión estadounidense de Sesame Street un programa educativo para niños.

**** La fibrosis pulmonar es una condición en donde el tejido profundo de los pulmones se va cicatrizando. Esto hace que el tejido se vuelva grueso y duro, lo que dificulta recuperar el aliento y es posible que la sangre no reciba suficiente oxígeno.

Las causas de la fibrosis pulmonar incluyen contaminantes ambientales, algunos medicamentos, enfermedades del tejido conectivo o la enfermedad pulmonar intersticial (grupo de enfermedades que causan inflamación o cicatrización en los pulmones) pero en la mayoría de los casos, no se encuentra una causa. Esto se llama fibrosis pulmonar idiopática.

No existe una cura. Los tratamientos se centran en aliviar los síntomas y mejorar la calidad de vida. Estos incluyen medicamentos, terapia con oxígeno, rehabilitación pulmonar o trasplante de pulmón. Los síntomas pueden incluir: Dificultad para respirar, cansancio, pérdida de peso sin razón aparente, dolores en los músculos y en las articulaciones, etc.


	2. ¿Cómo están tus pulmones?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten y gracias por leer :D

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-Sólo me vas a mirar toda la noche, ¿o vamos a tener una conversación?-.

Las palabras aparentemente habían surgido de los labios de Dean cuando el pensamiento de Castiel había llegado a su fin. Tenía la boca ligeramente abierta, mirando a Dean en estado de shock casi absoluto. ¿Pensar que el hombre detrás del teléfono, el número dentro de su libro de texto prestado de la biblioteca, era Dean? ¿El mismo hombre que se mudó justo debajo de él? Una súbita propagación de calor se elevó hasta sus mejillas, que se tiñeron de un bonito y fresco color rosáceo, obvia vergüenza inundó las pupilas de Cas. Estaban dentro de un restaurante italiano, uno llamado 'Mangiare Con Gli Angeli', donde el aroma de la pasta fresca se convirtió instantáneamente en el aroma de la cocina y la charla satisfecha que se expedía desde el bar inundaba la atmósfera. Era un clásico "il ristorante", uno de precios absurdamente altos y camareros asombrosamente vestidos con una gran cantidad de gel en el cabello. Dean quería hacer algo especial para Cas. Cas y Dean estaban a la mitad de la cena. Una sonrisa nerviosa se dibujó en los bordes de la boca de Castiel.

-Me disculpo, Dean-, su voz era tierna mientras hablaba, y cerró los labios para evitar que se separaran por la impresión. -Todavía estoy extremadamente sorprendido por el hecho de que…-.

-¿Que fue mi número el que estaba escrito en tu libro de la biblioteca?-, levantó una ceja, y Dean se rió entre dientes. -Sí, bueno... Llámalo 'destino' o lo que sea que quieras-.

-Creo que es una simple coincidencia, Dean-, dijo Castiel suavemente.

Dean se reclinó en su silla. El hombre estaba vestido con un traje maravilloso, con un blazer negro, pantalones negros, una corbata negra y una camisa de cuello blanco. Dean había quedado embelesado por la gabardina de Castiel, pero en este momento, desafortunadamente estaba colgada en la parte posterior de la silla de Castiel. -¿Coincidencia? Vamos, Cas, no me digas que crees que sólo es eso-, dijo Dean, una sonrisa juguetona tirando de sus labios haciendo ver sus caninos blancos como la leche.  
  
-Me temo que estoy... ¿Inseguro de lo que quieres decir?-, hubo una ligera inclinación en la cabeza de Castiel. Dean quedo embelesado por eso tan rápido como había quedado por la gabardina.  
  
-Quiero decir... con todas esas cosas en las que crees...-.  
  
Castiel sonrió suavemente. -Dean... No piensas de mí cosas muy excepcionales, ¿verdad?-.

-Bueno, eres... Religioso. ¿Verdad?-, Dean preguntó educadamente.  
  
-Sí. Creo en muchas cosas, incluido Dios. Y también creo que él tiene un plan-, explicó Castiel.  
  
Dean se recostó en su silla un poco, con el brazo apoyado en la parte trasera. -Pero tú eres…-.  
  
-¿Homosexual? Sí. No tengas miedo de decirlo, Dean. Ya estamos en dos mil uno. ¿No debería el mundo aceptar más el término ahora?-, Cas levantó una ceja.

La sonrisa en los labios de Dean se crispó, casi como si quisiera ensancharse. -Eres realmente algo especial, Cas. Y lo digo de la mejor manera posible-, explicó.  
  
La expresión facial de Castiel estaba llena de orgullo. -Gracias, Dean-, dijo. -¿Puedo preguntarte sobre tu trabajo como bombero? No quiero entrometerme. Conocí a tu hermano menor hace un par de días. Él me explicó tus intereses respecto a carreras profesionales.  
  
-Bueno... los turnos son una mierda-, dijo Dean, aclarando su garganta suavemente. -Tengo un turno de cuarenta y ocho horas durante la semana, y luego un 'fin de semana' de noventa y seis horas. Intento dormir tanto como sea posible dentro del "fin de semana", pero... No puedo evitarlo. Estoy bastante ocupado-, dijo encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
Castiel asintió, sus manos descansaron ociosamente en su regazo. -Parece que hay muchas cosas horribles ocurriendo estos días-.  
  
-Sin embargo, salvar a la gente paga-, dijo Dean suavemente.  
  
-¿Por qué querías convertirte en bombero?-, esa fue la siguiente pregunta de Castiel.  
  
Dean pareció reacio por un momento, pero se removió en su silla y lamió la forma perfecta de sus labios. -Uh... Bueno, cuando era más joven, mi madre murió en un incendio. Sammy casi lo hace, también, pero pude salvarlo antes de que las condiciones se volvieran demasiado severas-, explicó Dean. -Y sólo... la sensación de poder salvar a alguien más... sacrificarte así... realmente te hace sentir bien. Te hace darte cuenta de que eres un salvavidas literalmente, humilde o no-.

La expresión de Castiel se había suavizado considerablemente, y sus retinas nunca se habían apartado de Dean. Hubo un súbito cariño en sus ojos, uno que no estaba allí antes. -Eso es maravilloso, Dean-, Cas sonrió amablemente. -Tú y Sam parecen haber llegado muy lejos-.  
  
-Sí, bueno, Sammy será abogado y yo soy bombero dentro del FDNY-. Dean sonrió. -Eso es bastante bueno, en mi opinión-, dijo.  
  
Castiel asintió. -Espero ser conservacionista en un futuro cercano o lejano-.  
  
-¿Te gustan los animales?-, preguntó Dean.  
  
-Creo que es más que eso-, Castiel se encogió de hombros brevemente. -El medio ambiente, en el mejor de los casos. La basura dentro de la ciudad de Nueva York es... horrenda. Plantar más árboles es un gran comienzo. Prevenir la caza furtiva en general. Conservar las leyes que ayudan al medio ambiente y sus organismos-, suspiró. -También me gustan las abejas. Mucho. El concepto completo de ellas es algo hermoso. Básicamente son el núcleo central de... bueno, la Tierra-, explicó Cas.  
  
Cuando Castiel terminó, Dean tenía una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

-¿Qué? ¿Hay algo en mi cara?-, preguntó Castiel, extendiendo la mano para sentir su cara con la servilleta de tela.  
  
-No, no, Cas-, Dean se rió suavemente, y negó con la cabeza. -No. Eres simplemente... adorable cuando hablas de abejas así-, dijo.  
  
El color volvió a las mejillas de Cas, extendiéndose hasta la punta de sus orejas. Hubo un silencio incómodo, y Castiel fue a abrir la boca, tropezando con sus palabras.  
  
-Gracias, Dean-, dijo Castiel, aclarando la garganta.  
  
Dean asintió, y se frotó un poco la parte de atrás de su cuello. Esta era la parte de la cita en la que Dean estaba bastante seguro de haber dicho algo equivocado, y Castiel claramente parecía un poco incómodo. Antes de que pudiera siquiera abrir la boca, el camarero regresó a la mesa con una sonrisa amable pero forzada en los labios. -¿Hemos terminado todos aquí? ¿Debo traer la cuenta?-, preguntó.  
  
-Sí, por favor-, Dean asintió, y cuando el camarero tomó sus platos, Dean buscó la billetera en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, listo para dejar una propina.  
  
-Permíteme pagar-, Cas ofreció, pero Dean negó con la cabeza.  
  
-No, no, no-, Dean le hizo un rápido gesto con su mano. -Te invité a cenar. Yo pago-, dijo.

-Te lo pagaré de alguna manera-, respondió Cas, agarrando su gabardina del respaldo de su silla para deslizarla sobre sus hombros. Cuando el camarero regresó con la cuenta, Dean deslizó la cantidad que tenía que pagar dentro de la carpeta de cuero, y colocó la propina sobre el mantel, antes de agarrar su abrigo y encogerse de hombros.  
  
El tiempo pasó, y fue principalmente un silencio incómodo lo que lleno el camino hacia el automóvil, así como el viaje al cine. Al llegar, decidieron no comprar ningún refrigerio después de la pesada cena, y se dirigieron directamente al cinema después de comprar los boletos. Se situaron en las sillas negras y plegables conectadas al suelo del teatro. Dean se sentó lo más cerca posible de Castiel.  
  
-¿Podría tomar tu mano?-, preguntó Dean mientras los trailers de otras películas comenzaban a mostrarse, como siempre, los avances comenzaban antes de la película.  
  
-¿Tomar mi mano?-, Cas inclinó la cabeza.  
  
-Sí. Ya sabes, como... sostener tu mano. Quizás nuestros dedos se entrelazarán. La tuya encajará perfectamente dentro de la mía, ese tipo de estupideces-, dijo Dean.  
  
El chico de cabello negro se rió afectuosamente. -Dean... Aún no hemos establecido una relación-, dijo Cas.  
  
-¿Y?-.

-Y... tomarse de las manos debería significar algo. ¿Cómo sé que no vas a casa y tomas de la mano a alguien más?-, Castiel medio bromeó.  
  
Dean sonrió. -Oh, Cassie, ¿tienes tan poca confianza en mí?-.  
  
-Te acabo de conocer, Dean-, dijo Cas a cambio.  
  
-¿No podemos ni siquiera hacer un toque raro con los dedos meñiques?-, bromeó Dean.  
  
Castiel rodó sus ojos, y su atención fue reinstalada en la pantalla del cine. La película comenzó, y durante la mayor parte de la película, Cas podía sentir los ojos de Dean sobre él. No de mala manera. No como si Dean fuera un halcón vicioso... no, era más admiración lo que Dean expedía mientras miraba la silueta de Cas a través de la oscuridad. La pantalla de la película iluminaba los bordes de los intrincados rasgos faciales de Castiel, y para Dean, parecía como si fuera un ángel.  
  
Cuando la película terminó, los ojos de Dean, que sorprendentemente permanecieron en la pantalla del cine durante la parte final de la película, miraron a Cas. El joven pelinegro estaba acurrucado ligeramente, su gabardina cubría su cuerpo, y él estaba profundamente dormido, su labio inferior sobresalía ligeramente debido al agotamiento. Dean sonrió, y agradeció a cualquier ser superior que existiera como para bendecir a Dean con semejante espectáculo: Castiel durmiendo.

-Cas-, susurró Dean suavemente, con su mano extendida, y sus dedos enroscados suavemente alrededor del bíceps de Cas, moviéndolo ligeramente para despertarlo. Hubo un ligero gruñido de cansancio por parte de Cas, y frunció el ceño suavemente. Miró a través de las luces repentinas en el techo del cine que se encendía otra vez como una guía para que los espectadores salieran, antes de que sus ojos soñolientos se posasen en Dean. Extendió una mano hacia arriba, y se quitó el sueño de los ojos, frotando en círculos lentos.  
  
-Ven. Vamos a llevarte a casa-, Dean se levantó, y sus manos se movieron hacia Cas, enganchando sus brazos lentamente debajo de los del hombre más bajo, y jalándolo de su asiento. Por un momento, Castiel permaneció cerca de Dean, inhalando su aroma. Dean casi lo envolvió con sus brazos, pero Cas se retiró para agarrar su gabardina y deslizarla sobre su cuerpo.  
  
El camino de regreso a su edificio era ahora con un cómodo silencio, en lugar de la incómoda atmósfera que tenían antes.  
  
Castiel caminó con Dean al complejo de apartamentos y al ascensor. Cas parecía soñoliento, aunque lo suficientemente consciente como para saber lo que estaba haciendo.  
  
-¿Quieres quedarte esta noche?- Preguntó Dean, sus pupilas se lanzaron hacia Castiel expectantes.  
  
Él sonrió a Dean. -Eso es amable de tu parte, Dean, pero tengo mucho trabajo por completar. Definitivamente deberíamos hacer esto de nuevo-.

Cuando el ascensor los llevó al piso de Dean, Dean permitió que Castiel saliera primero. Juntos, caminaron uno al lado del otro hasta el umbral del departamento de Dean, y Dean se volvió hacia Castiel con ojos extremadamente dulces.  
  
-No estés demasiado lejos, Cas. Espera una llamada mía pronto-, dijo Dean, y se inclinó hacia adelante, sólo un poco. Castiel casi lo hizo también, pero tan pronto como Dean se acercó lo suficiente, giró su rostro para que los labios de Dean se conectaran con su mejilla ligeramente rasposa en lugar de sus labios. Sus brazos se movieron y se envolvieron alrededor de los hombros de Dean, y sus párpados se cerraron. -¿Me hiciste el feo?-, bromeó Dean, y Castiel escondió una sonrisa en su cuello. Por un momento, fue silencioso. Tranquilo, y Castiel podría haber jurado que los latidos del corazón de Dean eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para escuchar latidos de su propio pecho.  
  
Eventualmente, Castiel se había apartado de los anchos hombros de Dean y la calidez de su pecho, sus ojos buscando los del otro hombre antes de dar un paso atrás por completo. Él sonrió, y sus manos volvieron a sus costados. -Buenas noches, Dean-.  
  
Castiel no esperó a que Dean entrara en su apartamento, sino que se volvió hacia la escalera para subir hacia su apartamento. Dean lo observó mientras se iba, antes de entrar a su departamento y cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

 

***MNMN***

 

-No sabía que pudieras cocinar, Cas. En serio, ¿quién sabía que eras material de una ama de casa?-.  
  
Durante las últimas dos semanas Castiel había tenido sus conversaciones con Dean por teléfono, llamando cada vez que Dean estaba fuera de turno, o cada vez que no estaba dormido. Castiel estaba sentado en su sofá, con las piernas dobladas una sobre otra, descansando en el brazo del sofá más cercano a la ventana, mientras que el otro brazo estaba ocupado por la cabeza de Cas. Una cómoda manta sobre su cuerpo, y Gabriel estaba en la cocina, preparando sándwiches para el almuerzo. Era una hermosa tarde de sábado, los copos de nieve caían del cielo en diseños en miniatura, acumulándose sobre la nieve que había estado creciendo durante la última semana más o menos. Una risa sincera y saludable vino de Castiel, su teléfono celular presionado contra su oído mientras hablaba con Dean.  
  
-No me llames ama de casa. Solo soy hábil en el campo de las artes culinarias-, explicó Castiel.  
  
-Entonces, cuando nos casemos, ¿podré volver a casa y encontrarme con maravillosos olores?-, preguntó Dean.  
  
-¿Quieres jamón o pavo?-, llamó Gabriel desde la cocina.

-Ni siquiera estamos saliendo aun-, Castiel se rió entre dientes, y giró la cabeza hacia Gabriel. -Pavo está bien, Gabriel-.  
  
-¿Ese es Gabe?-, se escuchó una sonrisa en el tono de Dean. -Dile que Sammy lo extraña. Lo juro, ese niño no para de hablar de él-.  
  
-Gabriel, Dean dice que Samuel te desea-, dijo Cas.  
  
Gabriel estaba sobre Castiel en cuestión de segundos. -¿Que quién qué?-.  
  
Cas sonrió, y volvió su atención a su teléfono. -¿Tengo una respuesta, Dean? ¿Vendrán Sam y tú más tarde a cenar? Lo prometo, no voy a quemar la comida-.  
  
-Sí. Iremos, no te preocupes. ¿Seis en punto?-, Dean preguntó.  
  
-Siete en punto-, Castiel rectifico.  
  
-Te veo entonces, ángel-, y en un instante, la línea de Dean se desconectó.

Castiel soltó su teléfono con una expresión contenta en su rostro y se puso de pie, moviéndose hacia la mesa donde Gabriel había regresado previamente, ya había dos sándwiches sobre ella. Cas había tomado su inhalador de antemano, así como su segunda cápsula del día, que es lo que usualmente tomaba para ralentizar el proceso de cicatrización de sus pulmones.  
  
-¿Dicen que sí?-, preguntó Gabriel, tomando un bocado de su emparedado.  
  
Castiel asintió. -Mm-hm. Vendrán a las siete en punto para la cena-.

 

***MNMN***

 

Para la cena, Castiel había preparado pollo rostizado, papas al horno y una olla de habichuelas para que todos compartieran. Esperaba no decepcionar a Sam ni a Dean cuando llegaran, sólo esperaba impresionar a los Winchester. Sí, está bien, las primeras impresiones ya habían pasado. Pero eso no significaba que Castiel tuviera que volverse descuidado. Simplemente estaba tratando de ser amable.  
  
Castiel había colocado la comida sobre la mesa, cuatro platos colocados frente a cuatro de las seis sillas que tenían en el comedor, junto con tenedores, cuchillos, mantequilla, un salero, vasos y servilletas. Gabriel lo había ayudado a preparar la mesa para sus invitados, así como a envolver la comida en papel de aluminio para que no se enfriara mientras esperaban que llegaran Sam y Dean.  
  
Llamaron a la puerta y Gabriel comenzó a colocar las bebidas sobre la mesa. -Yo abro-, dijo Cas, y se alejó del mostrador de la cocina hacia su puerta, girando el pomo y tirando de él con una sonrisa. Sam y Dean vestían sus ropas casuales, franelas, jeans, y cosas por el estilo. Cas se adelantó, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Dean para un breve abrazo. -Hola, Dean-, dijo con ternura, cerrando los ojos, antes de alejarse para saludar a Sam. Les permitió entrar y cerró la puerta detrás de él.  
  
-Siéntanse como en casa-, dijo Castiel, tomando las chaquetas de Sam y Dean y dejándolas de lado por el momento.

Sam se había acercado a saludar a Gabriel, pero Gabe, como siempre que Sam estaba cerca, se había convertido en un desastre de nervios. Mientras los dos charlaban, Castiel se apoyó contra la mesa, sonriéndole a Dean.  
  
-Se ve maravilloso, Cas-, dijo Dean, y sus manos extendidas, moviéndose desde los bíceps de Cas para frotar suavemente los antebrazos.  
  
La sonrisa nunca abandonó los labios de Castiel. -Ven. Vamos a sentarnos-, dijo, y se apartó de Dean, sacando la silla de Dean de la mesa para él. Todos se sentaron, y Castiel ayudó a distribuir la comida en sus platos.  
  
Castiel esperó a que los Winchester dieran su primera probada. Su ansiedad se había desvanecido fácilmente cuando se metieron la comida en la boca, claramente disfrutando de ella.  
  
-¿Así que trabajas como abogado?-, preguntó Gabriel, su atención centrada en Sam. Sam asintió, terminando de masticar su comida antes de limpiarse la boca y abrirla para hablar.  
  
-Sí. Jo realmente me ayudó con el trabajo. Su madre, Ellen Harvelle, ella es una bendición. Siempre está ayudando a nuestra familia-, dijo Sam.  
  
-Sí. Los Harvelle son excelentes amigos de la familia-, dijo Dean.

-¿Cómo los conociste?-, preguntó Castiel, un poco curioso sobre la relación de Dean con Jo.  
  
-Los conocí cuando era niño-, dijo Dean. Él se rió un poco. -Jo, eh... bueno, ella siempre necesitaba de muchos consejos sobre relaciones-, dijo.  
  
-¿Es tímida?-, preguntó Castiel en voz alta, colocándose un trozo de pollo en la boca y masticando.  
  
-Podrías decirle así-, Dean sonrió un poco, bebiendo agua. Castiel y Gabriel no tenían cerveza en el apartamento debido al hecho de que Cas tenía que llevar una dieta saludable para sus pulmones.  
  
-Dean-, Sam lo pateó por debajo de la mesa, tratando de que su hermano dejara de ser tan infantil. Sam sonrió en tono de disculpa hacia Gabe y Cas. -A ella le gustan las mujeres, es lo que Dean quiere decir-.  
  
Sí, Cas estaba ciertamente aliviado por eso. No es que no confiara en Dean, por supuesto, pero...  
  
-Dice que le gusta esta chica llamada Charlie-, explicó Dean, colocando una generosa cantidad de papas al horno en su boca.  
  
Gabriel y Castiel intercambiaron miradas. -¿Charlie Bradbury?-, preguntó Gabe.

Dean hizo una pausa, entrecerrando los ojos un poco. -Sí. ¿Cómo lo supiste?-.  
  
Castiel se rió suavemente. -En realidad ella es una amiga nuestra. Va a la escuela conmigo en…-.  
  
Sonó el teléfono de la casa, pero Gabriel hizo un gesto con la mano cuando Cas se levantó de la silla. -Está bien, Cas. Déjalo. Volveremos a llamar después-, dijo, y Castiel asintió, volviendo a sentarse.  
  
Castiel fue a hablar de nuevo, pero entonces, el mensaje de voz de la persona que acababa de llamar comenzó a reproducirse.  
  
-Hola, Castiel. Este es el Doctor Fitzgerald de CPC Pediatrics. Lo llamo para preguntar su decisión sobre el trasplante de pulmón para su IPF*. Necesitamos una respuesta pronto, ya que tenemos otros en la lista de espera. Si su respuesta es un no, creemos que un cambio a la medicación 'Pirfenidona' es una buena elección. Llámenos tan pronto como pueda. Lo veré en su cita de este viernes-.  
  
El silencio dentro de la habitación había aumentado a medida que el buzón de voz terminaba, y como todas las miradas se desviaron hacia Castiel, el color de su rostro se había desvanecido por completo. En realidad, no le había contado a Dean sobre su fibrosis pulmonar... Y allí estaba él, sentado en una mesa con Dean después de escuchar un correo de voz irritantemente largo sobre el problema con sus pulmones. Él no podía hablar. Abrió la boca, pero no salió ninguna palabra.

-Disculpen-. Cas habló rápidamente, y sus ojos se apartaron de Sam, Dean y Gabriel. Se levantó de su silla en un movimiento repentino, y sin decir una palabra más, corrió al baño para calmarse antes de que realmente comenzara a entrar en pánico.  
  
Castiel silenciosamente cerró la puerta del baño detrás de él. Su dedo índice encendió el interruptor de luz. Su pecho estaba dolorido, junto con sus hombros y rodillas, y sus ojos se cerraron mientras se sentaba en el inodoro cerrado.  
  
Estuvo allí cinco minutos antes de que llamaran a la puerta.  
  
-Vamos, Cas. Déjame entrar-, era Dean.  
  
Quince segundos después, la puerta se abrió para revelar a Castiel. Sus ojos estaban hinchados, la precipitación anterior de lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas dejando atrás húmedos trazos.  
  
-Oh... Cas-, Dean habló, entrando al baño, y cerrando la puerta detrás de él. -Cas, ven aquí-, dijo, y sus manos se movieron hacia adelante, envolviendo la cintura de Castiel para acercarlo más dentro del limitado espacio que tenían en el baño. Castiel se dejó llevar hacia adelante, y un solo suspiro salió de sus labios mientras se apretaba contra Dean, con los párpados apretados. Su rostro se abrió paso hasta el hueco del cuello de Dean. Otra lágrima corrió por la pálida piel de su cara.

-¿Por qué lloras, Cas?-, Dean preguntó en un susurro, abrazando de forma protectora con sus brazos al hombre más bajo, los ojos cerrados también. -Háblame. ¿Qué pasa?-.  
  
Castiel inhaló bruscamente mientras se preparaba para hablar. Todavía le dolía el pecho y le dolía la cabeza. -No quería que oyeras-.  
  
-¿El buzón de voz?-.  
  
Castiel asintió.  
  
-¿Por qué no?-.  
  
-No quería que supieras, Dean-, la voz de Cas era un murmullo roto.  
  
-Así que tienes pulmones de mierda. No es gran cosa. Estoy bastante seguro de que me dejaron caer de cabeza cuando era niño, o algo así-, Dean se encogió de hombros, tratando de aligerar la situación.  
  
Castiel se echó hacia atrás, sólo ligeramente, para que sus ojos pudieran encontrar los de Dean. -No entiendes-, dijo, y negó con la cabeza. -No quería que lo supieras porque quería que pensaras en mí como alguien normal. No alguien que te va a retener. Probablemente voy a morir en dos o tres años, de todos modos, ya que mi situación es...-.

-Oye-, Dean habló con firmeza, y sus manos se movieron hacia arriba para tomar la cara de Cas en sus manos. -No. No digas cosas así, Cas-, susurró. -Nunca digas cosas así. Si piensas, incluso por un segundo, que no lo vales?-, Dean negó con la cabeza. -Vales muchísimo la pena, Cas. Y necesito que lo creas por mí-.  
  
Dean pasó el pulgar por el área debajo de los ojos de Cas, secándole las lágrimas que se habían derramado.  
  
-Sal conmigo-, Dean susurró suavemente. Los ojos azules de Castiel no se habían desviado de los deslumbrantes orbes verdes de Dean. -Quiero hacerte tan feliz, Cas. Pero tienes que dejarme entrar-, dijo. -Tienes que dejarme entrar para que pueda demostrarte lo valioso que eres-.  
  
Las pupilas de Castiel mostraban reluctancia. Después de un momento, él asintió.  
  
-¿Lo harás?-, preguntó Dean, y la esquina de su boca se torció en una sonrisa. -¿En serio lo harás?-.  
  
Castiel asintió de nuevo, con más entusiasmo. Decidió hacer el primer movimiento esta vez, y se puso de puntillas un poco, con los brazos alrededor de la nuca de Dean, sus labios presionando con fuerza los de Dean. Dean no dudó, cerrando la brecha completamente entre los dos mientras permanecían de pie dentro del baño, agarrando el suéter de algodón marrón de Castiel con sus callosas puntas de los dedos y besándolo con intimidad. Cas movió sus labios en sincronía con los de Dean, respirando por su nariz, y cuando los dedos de Dean se enredaron en los mechones negros de su desordenado cabello, su cuerpo se relajó por completo.

 

***MNMN***

-Entonces, ¿no va a hacerse el trasplante?-, Garth estaba vestido con una bata blanca de laboratorio y un uniforme verde menta debajo, la parte baja de su espalda descansaba contra el mostrador dentro de la habitación de control. Castiel estaba en su bata de hospital, con las piernas colgando sobre la cama del paciente, su espalda un poco encorvada. Negó con la cabeza, Gabriel lo miraba atentamente, con los hombros apoyados contra la puerta.

 

-No. Creo que quiero seguir con el medicamento. O bien, cambiar al que usted recomienda-, explicó Castiel. -¿Mi IPF es lo suficientemente grave como para que el trasplante sea casi necesario?-.

 

El Dr. Fitzgerald negó con la cabeza. -Afortunadamente, no. Pero un trasplante podría ser extremadamente útil. Y los pulmones de los donantes son escasos. Si no es su decisión final ¿entiende que el camino que seguirá será el mismo? Sólo podemos esperar que este nuevo medicamento funcione adecuadamente para disminuir la cicatrización en los pulmones-.

 

Castiel asintió. -Mi respuesta es no-.

 

El doctor asintió, y sonrió suavemente. -Excelente. Le recetaré el medicamento para que pueda recogerlo en su farmacia local. Son tres cápsulas por día. Una para el desayuno, el almuerzo y la cena. Lo mismo que está tomando ahora. Hay un par de síntomas, pero no deben ir más allá de sentirse enfermo o tener fatiga. Si este medicamento no funciona y su capacidad pulmonar disminuye un diez por ciento en el próximo año, encontraremos algo más adecuado-.

 

-Gracias-, Castiel sonrió. -Tenía una pregunta sobre... conseguir un trabajo-.  
  
-Esa es una excelente elección, en realidad-, dijo Garth. -Se quedará en el plan de entrenamiento que hemos proporcionado, ¿correcto? Para mantenerse en forma y saludable-.  
  
Castiel asintió. -Sí. El trabajo estará a poca distancia también-, explicó.  
  
-Entonces eso no debería ser un problema. Simplemente, deténgase en la farmacia en su camino a casa y avíseme si algo sale mal-. El médico sonrió amablemente. -Te veré pronto, Cas-.

 

***MNMN***

 

Las correas de la mochila de Castiel estaban envueltas en sus hombros mientras avanzaba por la calle lateral en la que vivía. Era su primer día en el trabajo, iba completamente emocionado por finalmente comenzar a trabajar en la biblioteca. Estaba en camino, vestido con un par de jeans negros, una camiseta casual y un abrigo de invierno para preservar su calor del frío del invernal. Se detuvo de repente, sin embargo, cuando una mano grande se apretó alrededor de su tríceps, tirándolo violentamente hacia atrás.

 

-Dame tu billetera-, la figura desconocida había volteado a Castiel, con las uñas clavándose en su hombro, apretando a través de la protección del abrigo de invierno.

 

Los ojos de Cas se habían abierto de par en par. -Espera un minuto…-.

 

El puño del hombre se había conectado con el costado de la cara de Castiel, los nudillos golpeando su pómulo, dejándolo en un ligero aturdimiento cuando la mochila fue arrancada brutalmente de sus hombros. Extendió la mano, tratando de agarrar al hombre antes de que pudiera tomar sus objetos, pero de repente sus rodillas y la palma de sus manos estaban en la nieve sobre el pavimento, y una imagen borrosa de la figura corriendo fue lo único que Castiel pudo ver. Gimió e inhaló bruscamente, respirar empezaba a ser difícil.

 

-No ahora, hoy no...-, Cas murmuró para sí mismo, y levantó la mano, sintiendo su mandíbula. Él gruñó, y exhaló profundamente. Su inhalador estaba dentro de la mochila que acababan de llevarse, y empezaba a debilitarse.

 

Sus manos se deslizaron en el bolsillo de su abrigo de invierno y sacó su teléfono celular. Marcando el número de Dean, cerró los ojos, apretando la garganta.

 

 

***MNMN***

-Dean... estoy bien-, dijo Castiel, estremeciéndose mientras Dean sostenía el hielo a un lado de su rostro. Estaba sentado en el sofá de Dean, esperando que Gabriel trajera el inhalador extra que tenía dentro de su apartamento en el piso de arriba.

 

-Mentira-, dijo Dean rápidamente, quien estaba sentado al lado de Castiel, apartando el hielo por un momento para mirar el moretón que se había formado. -Juro por Dios, que voy a matar a quien sea que te hizo esto-.

 

-Dean...-, Castiel extendió la mano, agarrando suavemente su antebrazo. Los ojos de Dean se dispararon con ira mientras miraba a Castiel, pero su expresión se suavizó al encontrarse con sus ojos. -Está bien. La venganza o la violencia es sólo combatir el fuego con fuego. Ya llamamos a la policía. Les expliqué cómo se veía. La justicia le traerá su castigo-, dijo Cas.

 

La mano de Dean se deslizó hacia abajo, de modo que la mano de Castiel, que había estado en su antebrazo, se había deslizado a la palma de la mano de su mano. Él tomó la mano del otro, apretándola amorosamente.

 

-No te preocupes-, dijo Cas, y se inclinó hacia adelante desde donde estaba apoyado contra el cojín del sofá, besando los labios de Dean una vez. -Estoy bien-.

 

La puerta se abrió de golpe, Dean la había mantenido desbloqueada y Gabriel había entrado. Su expresión tan enojada como la que había tenido Dean un par de segundos atrás. Corrió hacia Castiel, entregándole su inhalador, pero primero lo abrazó incómodamente. Se retiró después de un par de segundos, y colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su hermano. -¿Estás bien?-, Gabriel preguntó. Su ceño fruncido se hizo más profundo al ver el moretón, morado-rojizo de Cas.

 

-Estoy bien-, tranquilizó Castiel, tomando el inhalador de su hermano mayor, y se lo insertó en la boca. Apretó hacia abajo, inhalando, y lo dejó de lado cuando terminó. -Me voy a quedar aquí esta noche-, dijo Cas, entrelazando los dedos de él y Dean.  
  
Gabriel se sentó en el sillón frente al sofá y se pasó los dedos por la cara. -Bien. Llamé a la biblioteca. Les dije lo que sucedió. Me dijeron que les avisara cuando estuvieras listo para comenzar el trabajo de nuevo-, se removió un momento en el almohadón de terciopelo. -De todos modos... ¿Dónde está Sam?-.  
  
-Trabajo-. Dean murmuró, inclinando la barbilla de Cas hacia él, presionando el hielo sobre su hematoma. Los ojos de Cas se cerraron, el hielo calmando el dolor. -Volverá a casa más tarde-, explicó Dean.  
  
Gabriel asintió. -Está bien-, dijo.  
  
Desde un lado de la habitación, Sophie había extendido sus pequeñas patas y se había despertado en su cama por todo el alboroto, corriendo para saludar a los invitados. Ella saludó a Gabriel primero, el cachorro lamió sus palmas cuando extendió las manos hacia ella, antes de saltar al sofá y acurrucarse en el regazo de Castiel. A Cas no le importó ni un poco, las puntas de sus dedos acariciaron sus orejas cariñosamente.  
  
-Entonces los dejaré en paz-, dijo Gabriel, y se puso de pie, con los ojos fijos en Cas. -Llámame si necesitas algo, ¿de acuerdo?-, dijo, y miró a Dean asintiendo con la cabeza. -Te veré mañana, Cassie-, dijo. Gabriel se aseguró de tener todo lo que necesitaba antes de salir del apartamento.

 

 

***MNMN***

 

Las horas habían transcurrido desde el momento en que Gabriel se había ido. Era más tarde ahora, la luz ya no entraba por las ventanas del departamento dado que la noche se había apoderado del cielo. Castiel se había depositado cómodamente contra Dean. Se habían trasladado al sofá de la sala de estar, 'High Noon' reproduciéndose en la televisión. La sien de Castiel descansaba contra el pecho de Dean, y el brazo de Dean estaba cobijado alrededor de Castiel, sosteniéndolo mientras veían la vieja película del oeste.

 

Sin embargo, Dean no estaba realmente mirando. Él había visto esta película decenas y cientos de veces. No, sus ojos estaban en Cas. Él estaba observando a su novio. Cómo los ojos de Castiel se habían vuelto más caídos durante la película. La calidez que sentía que Castiel le proporcionaba dónde estaba acurrucado contra Dean.

 

Cas volvió su cara hacia Dean para encontrarse con sus ojos. Dean no apartó la mirada y sus pupilas se encontraron, doblandose de tamaño como de costumbre.

 

Castiel sonrió suavemente. Se inclinó hacia adelante y hacia arriba, y sus labios abrazaron la mandíbula de Dean. Dejó un dulce rastro de besos a lo largo de la piel antes de que su cabeza volviera al pecho de Dean.

 

-¿Qué hora es?-, preguntó Castiel. La película todavía estaba sonando.

 

-Ocho cuarenta y cinco p.m.-, dijo Dean, las yemas de sus dedos se movían lentamente, acariciando de arriba a abajo la espalda de Castiel, trazando su espina dorsal.  
  
Castiel no hizo ni un ruido de desaprobación ni de satisfacción, y se movió contra Dean para sentirse más cómodo.  
  
-¿Oye, Cas?-.  
  
-¿Hm?-.  
  
-¿Alguna vez te gustaría ir a otro lugar?-.  
  
Los ojos de Castiel se ajustaron a los de Dean. -¿Te refieres a mudarme?-.  
  
Dean negó con la cabeza. -No. Como unas vacaciones-.  
  
-Es un poco difícil con mi fibrosis pulmonar-.  
  
-No estoy preguntando si puedes. Te pregunto si quieres-, dijo Dean suavemente.  
  
Castiel sonrió un poco. -Por supuesto-.  
  
-¿ A dónde?-.  
  
-Roma. O tal vez Capri. En algún lugar de Italia donde el agua sea cristalina y nadie hable italiano porque todos en Italia hablan inglés-, explicó Cas.  
  
Dean se rió entre dientes. -¿Ah si?-.  
  
Cas asintió. -¿Qué hay de tí?-.  
  
-Oh no. Yo no viajo en aviones-, dijo.  
  
Castiel apoyó la barbilla en el hombro de Dean, aunque sus ojos todavía estaban pegados a los de Dean. -Oh, vamos. Apenas se escuchan noticias de un accidente aéreo en estos días-, dijo.  
  
Dean se encogió de hombros, y sonrió. -Lo que sea-.  
  
Ambos volvieron su atención a la película. Castiel empezaba a cansarse, los sonidos dentro del pecho de Dean lo adormecían.  
  
-¿Oye, Cas?-.  
  
-¿Hm?-.  
  
-Feliz San Valentín-, Dean susurró, y acercó más a Castiel hacia sí mismo, si eso era posible. Castiel estaba completamente relajado, casi durmiéndose, aunque sonrió, su cara presionó la tela de la camisa de Dean. Por un momento, el tiempo pareció detenerse, y Castiel nunca podría estar más feliz, cayendo en la inconsciencia dentro de los brazos de Dean.

* * *

 

*Ideopathic Pulmonary Fibrosis


	3. ¿Te gustaría intentarlo?

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capítulo 3. ¿Te gustaría intentarlo?**

Las piernas de Charlie estaban extendidas en el sofá, y Castiel tenía su trasero sentado frente a los muebles, su espalda apoyada contra el sofá. En su regazo había una gruesa resma de hojas sueltas y un bolígrafo BIC en su mano izquierda. Los dos estaban trabajando en un documento para una de sus clases de la universidad. Estaban por finales de febrero, el clima severo del invierno gradualmente se hacía más cálido. La primavera se acercaba en menos de un mes, y Castiel trataba de mantener su mente fuera de todo por el momento. Siendo 'todo' su futuro.

-Sabes-, comenzó Charlie, quitándose algunos cortos mechones pelirrojos de su frente, y una sonrisa tranquila se dibujó en sus labios, -Febrero es el mes más corto, pero siempre se siente como el más largo para mí-.

Castiel sonrió cálidamente. -Estoy de acuerdo-, dijo. -Oye, ¿te dije que Dean conoce a Jo?-.

Los ojos de Charlie se iluminaron, y básicamente arrojó su carpeta de sus rodillas para sentarse y mirar a Castiel con interés inmediato. -¿Jo? ¿Jo Harvelle? ¿Esa maravillosa rubia que trabaja en el bar de Northern Boulevard?-.

Castiel se rió suavemente. Asintió. -Sí, ella. Dean y ella son muy buenos amigos. Quizás ustedes dos podrían comunicarse a través de él-.

-¡Oh, demonios sí!-, Charlie asintió, extendiendo las pequeñas yemas de sus dedos para agarrar su trabajo, que había caído sobre la alfombra previamente con un suave golpe. -Dios, Cas, tú... ¡Tienes que presentármela! Espera... Espera, no ... ¿Qué pasa si la molesto? ¿Qué pasa si ella no me quiere? ¿Qué pasa si ella piensa que soy una psicópata, o algo así?-.

Castiel se rió de todo corazón, sacudiendo la cabeza. -Relájate, Charlie. Eres muy fácil de admirar. Nunca conocí a esta Jo, pero si ella es amiga de los hermanos Winchester, le gustarás-.

Su expresión se suavizó. Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en las comisuras de sus delgados labios. -Gracias, Cas. Esta es una de las razones por que somos mejores amigos. Básicamente lo entiendes todo-, dijo calurosamente, deslizándose del sofá y al lado de Castiel.  
  
Él giró su cabeza hacia ella, ojos igual de amables. -No hay problema, Charlie. Sabes que me quedaré contigo durante todo el proceso-, dijo.  
  
Charlie pinchó sus costillas de una manera juguetona. -Hablando de los Winchester. ¿Cómo están tú y Dean?-.  
  
La sonrisa de Castiel se amplió de inmediato. ¿Cómo podría siquiera comenzar a describir cómo iban él y Dean? Sin duda era maravilloso, eso era seguro. Conocer a Dean, cenar con él y luego una experiencia de baño ligeramente traumática que llevó al florecimiento de su relación. Ver viejas películas del oeste con él e ir al cine a ver películas nuevas juntos. Sí. Películas. En realidad, no tenían idea de qué ver la segunda vez, por lo que Dean sugirió que vieran The Pledge, otra vez. Excepto que esta vez, sí se tomaron de las manos. Esta vez, Castiel había besado a Dean una vez que la cita había terminado. Y Castiel estaba muy, muy feliz. Todo parecía demasiado... Perfecto.

-¿Cas?-.

Castiel parpadeó. Se había dado cuenta de que se había alejado de sus pensamientos -Mis disculpas-, dijo. -Dean y yo... ha sido tan genial-, explicó, y sonrió hasta ponerse de rodillas, llevándose el labio inferior a la boca para morderlo suavemente mientras se hundía en sus pensamientos. -Yo... al principio no estaba seguro de él. Pero él me hace tan feliz. Nunca pensé que sería así de afortunado-.  
  
Ella sonrió -Eso es genial, Cas. Ustedes se merecen el uno al otro-.  
  
La puerta del departamento se abrió de golpe, Gabriel entró mientras la cerraba detrás de él. Echó a andar hacia la cocina, mirando hacia arriba y hacia Castiel y Charlie. Una sonrisa apareció en su expresión, -Cas. Charles-.  
  
-Hola, Gay-, dijo Charlie. -Lo siento. ¿Dije Gay? Quería decir Gabe-.  
  
Gabriel rodó sus ojos, riendo. –Bien, bien. Es Sir Gay para ti, Sir Charles-, bromeó. Charlie y él siempre bromeaban así. Hizo sonreír a Castiel. -¿Quieren salir a cenar?-, preguntó.  
  
Castiel negó con la cabeza. -No, estoy bien. De hecho, iba a hacer la cena-, explicó. -¿Está todo bien?-.  
  
Su hermano asintió. -Muy bien conmigo-, se aclaró la garganta. -¿Podrías... invitar a Sam, tal vez? Y... y a Dean, por supuesto. Pff, ¿cómo podría olvidarlo?-.  
  
Castiel inclinó la cabeza. -¿Está todo bien entre Samuel y tú?-.

Gabriel asintió de inmediato. -Sí. Sí, eh... perfecto-, se aclaró la garganta. -Sam sólo... No se abrirá a mí, ¿sabes? Y siento que algo realmente está mal con él. Como... no sé. Él está pasando por cosas-.  
  
Cas dejó sus libros a un lado, y se puso de pie. -Bueno... ¿Qué tal si bajo y los invito a cenar? Hablaré con Sam antes de que venga aquí también-, declaró, mientras iba a agarrar sus zapatos. Llevaba un par de pantalones de chándal de algodón gris y una camiseta gris claro, pero no se tenía que cambiar para Dean. Estaban acostumbrados a verse en pijama o cualquier tipo de ropa.  
  
Gabriel asintió, frotándose la parte posterior de su cuello. -Bueno. Charlie y yo comenzaremos a poner la mesa-, dijo.  
  
Charlie sonrió de oreja a oreja, y saltó de su lugar en el piso. -Yo traigo los tenedores y cuchillos-.  
  
Sus voces se apagaron una vez que Castiel salió de la habitación del departamento y bajó por el único tramo de escaleras. Al acercarse al apartamento de Dean, carraspeó un poco, y levantó el puño para llamar a la puerta. Pasaron otros diez segundos antes de que el picaporte girase lentamente, y la puerta se abrió, revelando a Dean.  
  
Dean no estaba como solía. Sus vetas rubias y cenizas de cabello enmarañado estaban paradas por todos lados, como si hubiera estado recostando su cabeza en un lugar específico por un tiempo. Su ropa y su aliento tenían un fuerte olor a alcohol, y sus párpados estaban caídos, como si estuviera medio inconsciente. Una sonrisa de borracho vino a sus labios cuando Castiel se paró frente a él, y tuvo que apoyarse contra el marco de la puerta para mantenerse de pie. Él eructó un poco, aclarando su garganta, entrecerrando los ojos hacia Cas mientras su visión se nublaba por un momento.

Castiel función el ceño tan pronto como se abrió la puerta. -¿Dean?-.  
  
Dean sonrió como un idiota. -Cas... ¿Qué...? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- Dean arrastró las palabras, inclinando su cabeza un poco mientras se volvía de la puerta para comenzar a caminar de regreso a su departamento. Castiel lo siguió, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.  
  
-¿Estás borracho, Dean?-, preguntó Castiel. Nunca antes había visto a Dean borracho. Solo lo había visto tomar un par de cervezas a la hora de la cena. Bebiendo moderadamente.  
  
-Pff…Q... ¿Quién lo diría? Cassie puede hacer... Conexiones...- Dean dijo arrastrando las palabras, gruñendo mientras se sentaba en el sofá, buscando la novena botella de cerveza que estaba sobre la mesa de café, la única que aún no había bebido del todo.  
  
Castiel extendió su mano, sujetando a Dean antes de que el mayor de los Winchester pudiera haber agarrado la botella de cerveza. -Dean... debes dejar de beber. Ya estás extremadamente borracho-.  
  
Dean hizo un puchero, tratando de apartar su mano de la de Castiel con poco esfuerzo. -Cassie, quiero... quiero beber-, dijo.  
  
Castiel le quitó la botella a Dean y la dejó sobre la mesa con un suspiro. Se sentó, tomando la cara de Dean entre sus manos, mirándole a los ojos. Dean sonrió ebriamente mientras Castiel comprobaba si estaba bien. Él estaba completamente destrozado. -Eres... bonito-, Dean murmuró.

Castiel se inclinó y le dio un suave beso en la barbilla a Dean. -Y tú estás borracho. ¿Qué tal si te doy ibuprofeno y un vaso de agua y descansas?-, dijo.  
  
Dean gruñó, alejándose de Cas y negó con la cabeza. -Nnhg... No. No, quiero la... cerveza-, dijo, agarrando la botella. Sus ojos vagaron por su novio, y sonrió juguetonamente. Empujó la botella de cerveza hacia Cas. -Deberías... emborracharte, Cassie-, murmuró, y su mano libre se extendió, agarrando el brazo de Castiel. -Vamos. Bebe el... La cerveza. ¿No te gustaría probar?-.  
  
Castiel negó con la cabeza, tratando de tomar la botella de vidrio de Dean. -No, Dean. Sabes que no puedo tomar ninguna cerveza-.  
  
Dean trató de arrancar la botella de las manos de Castiel, pero resbaló de sus dedos, aterrizando en el regazo de Castiel. La cerveza se derramó, y Castiel recogió rápidamente la botella para evitar que se derramara más sobre su ropa. Exhaló, ligeramente frustrado ahora, con su camiseta y pantalones de chándal medio empapados de alcohol. -Toma un poco de cerveza-, Dean insistió, y su mano se movió hacia el hombro de Castiel, agarrándolo bruscamente.  
  
-Suéltame, Dean-, Cas habló de forma áspera, claramente irritado ahora. Dean no lo dejó, y su otra mano soltó la botella, cayendo esta al suelo, el vidrio se rompió por completo. Su mano libre ahora fue para agarrar la muñeca de Castiel, intentó abrazarlo.  
  
-Embriágate, Cas-, Dean murmuró, tirando a Castiel hacia él cuando Cas comenzó a luchar.

-Dean... Detente-, espetó Castiel. Dean no soltó su agarre sobre él.  
  
-Quiero... Quiero verte borracho, Cas...-, dijo Dean, comenzando a volverse agresivo en sus acciones.  
  
-Dean-, su voz se aceleró, y comenzó a entrar en pánico. -Dean, deja de... Estás... me estás haciendo daño, Dean-, dijo Cas frenéticamente.  
  
Dean finalmente recupero su compostura, y sus ojos encontraron los de color azul brillante de Castiel. Sin embargo, no estaban tan tranquilos como de costumbre. Ellos estaban asustados.  
  
Castiel arrancó sus brazos de Dean, levantándose rápidamente del cojín del sofá.  
  
-Cas... esper-.  
  
Antes de que Dean pudiera terminar de llamar a Cas, el chico de cabello negro había salido corriendo del apartamento.

 

***MNMN***

 

El teléfono móvil de Castiel había sonado dos veces al día siguiente, y en ambas ocasiones, Cas no se había molestado en responder. Ambas veces, fue Dean Winchester quien llamó, y Cas tuvo miedo de responder. Sabía que se suponía que la comunicación resolvería este tipo de problemas. Eso debería ser clave en cualquier relación. Pero Castiel estaba evitando a Dean. El incidente del día anterior había sido demasiado para él.  
  
Los días comenzaron a pasar. Cuando Castiel trabajaba en la biblioteca, se sentaba detrás del escritorio de la recepcionista para ayudar a la niña que quiere el libro sobre los osos polares, o al hombre mayor que quiere leer sobre la Segunda Guerra Mundial, ignoraba su teléfono celular. Cuando Cas estaba solo en casa, con la televisión encendida mientras dibujaba, y Dean tocaba a su puerta... Lo ignoraba. Castiel se aseguraría de que Dean estuviera fuera, o dormido, siempre que tuviera que dejar el departamento para la escuela o para su trabajo.  
  
De hecho, esto continuó por dos semanas enteras.  
  
Castiel se dirigía hacia el ascensor, su mochila atada a sus hombros. Se dirigía al trabajo, y después de su turno, tendría que asistir a una conferencia hasta las cinco de la tarde. Presionó el botón del ascensor, dando un paso atrás y esperando que se abriera.  
  
Cuando las dos puertas se abrieron, Sam estaba allí. Parecía estar vestido con ropa de trabajo, una chaqueta con pantalones a juego y una camisa azul claro, excepto que su corbata estaba desaliñada, y su pelo, normalmente arreglado, era un completo desastre enredado. Cuando vio a Cas, se congeló, sus extremidades se negaban a moverse, y el blanco de sus ojos estaba un poco inyectado en sangre.

Castiel frunció el ceño suavemente. -¿Sam...?-.  
  
Sam carraspeó, saliendo del ascensor. Se cerró, pero a Castiel no le importó. Quería asegurarse de que Sam estuviera bien primero. No había hablado con Dean o Sam en las últimas semanas. -Hola, Cas-, el gruñó. La voz del joven Winchester era ronca, y los tonos oscuros de púrpura eran evidentes debajo de sus párpados.  
  
-¿Qué pasó?-, preguntó Castiel, mirando hacia él. ¿Logró Dean que Sam se pusiera al día con el alcohol ahora también? Sin embargo, Sam se veía peor que Dean. Casi como si estuviera...  
  
Sam olisqueó bruscamente por su nariz, limpiándose la nariz con el dorso de la mano.  
  
Drogado...?  
  
-Nada, Cas. Estoy bien-, explicó, y una sonrisa forzada se plasmó en su expresión.  
  
-Por favor, no me mientas, Samuel-, dijo amablemente Castiel.

Sam se pasó las manos por la cara. Guardó silencio por un breve momento. -No conseguí el trabajo-, dijo. -La entrevista para, eh... para ser abogado-.  
  
Las facciones de Castiel se contrajeron en un gesto de comprensión instantáneamente. -Oh... Oh, Samuel... lo lame-  
  
Sam negó con la cabeza. -No te disculpes- , él lo rechazó. -No debería haber esperado conseguir el trabajo-.  
  
Cas observó el semblante de Sam con atención. -Y lo estás superando...-.  
  
El joven Winchester miró hacia otro lado avergonzado. -Fui a un bar después. No para emborracharme Sólo para dejar de pensar en eso-, explicó, aclarando su garganta. -Pero me emborraché, y yo... conocí a alguien allí-, soltó un bufido, descansando su espalda contra la pared. El botón superior de su camisa azul estaba desabrochado, y parecía como si necesitara una ducha caliente. Y una siesta. -Su nombre era Luci. Lucifer Milton. Sam se rió amargamente de la coincidencia de la situación y el nombre. -Sé que no debería haber tomado eso. Las drogas. Pero yo sólo... Fallé, Cas. Todo este trabajo duro, y por absolutamente nada-, soltó otro bufido. -Dijo que me sentiría mejor una vez que lo tomara-.  
  
Castiel negó con la cabeza. -Sam... ya no deberías mantenerte en contacto con esta persona-.  
  
-No, Cas, pero... pero esa es la cuestión... cuando yo... cuando tomo estas drogas, yo... me siento mejor-.

-Samuel...-, Castiel dio un paso adelante, colocando una mano en su hombro.  
  
-Lo sé-, dijo Sam. Sus manos temblaban, y sus palmas estaban húmedas. Extendió la mano, envolviendo lentamente los brazos de Castiel. Cas dio un paso adelante, más cerca, y abrazó al hombre más alto, con los párpados cerrados. -Me preguntó si quería probarlo. Él dijo que debería intentarlo. Y estúpidamente, lo hice-.  
  
-Eres un muy buen amigo mío, Sam-, Cas murmuró, la voz se derramaba de sus labios como la miel. -Y yo te ayudaré. Gabriel y yo. Los dos te ayudaremos-.  
  
-Se está metiendo en mi cabeza-, Sam susurró con voz entrecortada.  
  
Las manos de Castiel se movieron hacia la espalda de Sam, las yemas de sus dedos rozaron en círculos contra la tela de la camisa de Samuel. -Ya no-, murmuró en voz baja. Se retiró, levantando la barbilla para que sus ojos se encontraran. -¿Dónde está Dean en todo esto?-.  
  
Sam exhaló. -Últimamente ha estado demasiado molesto como para darse cuenta-, explicó. -Él piensa que lo odias-.  
  
Castiel miró hacia otro lado. -Eso es falso. Yo no lo odio-.

-¿Por qué lo estas ignorando?-, preguntó Sam. No había amenaza en su tono.

-Estaba intoxicado cuando fui a invitarlos a ti y a él a cenar hace dos semanas-.

Los labios de Sam se fruncieron. -¿Te lastimó?-.

Castiel negó con la cabeza. -No intencionalmente-.

-Lamento que haya hecho eso. Mi hermano no tiene la mejor manera de sobrellevarlo. La mayoría de sus emociones están entretejidas con su alcohol-, Sam suspiró.

Cas sonrió débilmente. -Está bien. Creo que debería dejar que las cosas se desarrollen. Bien, estaremos bien eventualmente-.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-, preguntó Sam.

-¿Lloverá hoy?-, preguntó Castiel.

Sam asintió.

Castiel se separó de Sam por completo. -Siempre hay un arcoíris después de la lluvia. Funcionará-.

 

***MNMN***

 

Castiel había regresado a su casa a eso de las ocho de la tarde de esa noche. Su gabardina lo mantenía caliente, su suéter suave ceñido contra su torso debajo, con una simple camisa de cuello blanco debajo de eso. Su mochila estaba sobre sus hombros como lo había estado antes, y él abrió la puerta de su departamento, entrando. Cerró la puerta suavemente detrás de él, con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido, y una sonrisa cordial se manifestó en sus labios. Gabriel estaba sentado en el sofá con Sam, y los dos estaban en pijama. La cabeza de Sam descansaba en el regazo de Gabriel, sus dedos acariciaban el cabello de Sam, el joven Winchester ya estaba profundamente dormido. En la televisión había un documental sobre aviones y cómo funcionaban.  
  
Cas miró hacia la televisión, casi impresionado.  
  
-No, no, no-, dijo Gabriel en un susurro agudo, riendo. -Estaba viendo Los ángeles de Charlie, y terminó. Esto empezó y, bueno, el control remoto está demasiado lejos- , dijo en voz baja.  
  
-Uh-huh-, Castiel dijo en respuesta, incrédulo. Se quitó el abrigo y la mochila de los hombros, entró en la cocina y encontró algunas sobras para calentar dentro del refrigerador, y tomó su medicamento. -Obviamente tienes envidia de mis habilidades para mirar documentales-.  
  
Gabriel simplemente sonrió. Estaba demasiado feliz para discutir, porque Sam comenzaba a despertarse lentamente, sus ojos verde avellana se abrieron y entrecerraron para mirar a Gabriel. Él sonrió.

-Buenos días, niño-, Gabriel habló con ternura. -Bueno, es de noche, pero... ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Tu cabeza todavía duele?-.  
  
-Un poco-, dijo Sam suavemente, gruñendo mientras se movía para sentarse. Gabriel apoyó su espalda contra el brazo del sofá, acercando a Sam para que el chico de cabello castaño pudiera recostarse contra él, su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Gabriel. Sus ojos se habían cerrado de inmediato. Sus manos temblaban un poco, así que agarró suavemente la tela de la camisa de Gabriel para evitar que lo hicieran. Gabriel extendió una mano, tomando suavemente ambas manos de Sam, y juntó sus dedos.  
  
Sam hizo un leve ruido contento, tirando de la manta sobre los dos un poco más.  
  
-Lo estás haciendo bien, Sammy. Sólo descansa. Deja de pensar en todo eso-, susurró Gabriel.  
  
Castiel estaba en la cocina, terminando de tomar su medicación tomando la píldora con un pequeño sorbo de agua. Hubo un repentino golpe en la puerta, y Castiel casi se atragantó. Rápidamente dejó el vaso, y no quería ir a abrir.  
  
Sin embargo, había recordado de pronto que había olvidado cerrar la puerta con llave.  
  
Cuando Castiel se acercó a la puerta y la cerró, ya era demasiado tarde. Dean había irrumpido, luciendo mucho mejor que la última vez que había visto a Cas, y olía a su colonia habitual. Su rostro, sin embargo, estaba tenso, y parecía dolido de ver a Castiel.

-Dean-.  
  
Dean se había precipitado hacia adelante, y sus brazos se movieron alrededor de la cintura de Castiel, tirando de él para abrazarlo. Castiel estaba sorprendido. Él no abrazó.  
  
-Eres estúpido... No vuelvas a hacer eso nunca más, Cas-, dijo Dean bruscamente, su rostro enterrándose en el cabello de Castiel. Los brazos de Cas se movieron a regañadientes para envolver el cuello de Dean, y cerró los ojos, exhalando. -No me ignores, Cas. Por favor-.  
  
-Dean...-, Castiel no retrocedió. Él no sabía qué hacer. No podía hacer mucho, porque Dean tenía un control férreo sobre él. -Necesitamos hablar-.  
  
Dean se apartó, mirando a Cas con ojos duros y verdes. -Maldita sea, claro que lo necesitamos-.  
  
Castiel parecía nervioso. Respiró un poco. Su mano se deslizó hacia abajo y gentilmente agarró la muñeca de Dean, guiándolo lejos de donde Sam y Gabriel estaban en el sofá, y a su habitación.  
  
La habitación de Castiel era pequeña, pero linda. Las paredes eran de un suave tono azul claro, y sus sábanas eran de un blanco liso. Los cobertores estaban modelados con girasoles de Van Gogh, pequeños pétalos de ocre amarillo, y tenía una estantería en miniatura situada al lado del alféizar de la ventana. La estantería de Castiel estaba llena de libros que aún no se habían leído, como The Complete Tales of Sherlock Holmes y Dante's Inferno. El suelo estaba alfombrado, y la habitación estaba impecable, aparte de una simple taza negra sobre su mesilla de noche, que, dentro, estaba llena de café sin terminar. No había espacio para poner un escritorio. Su cama era doble.

Dean se sentó con cuidado en el borde de la cama. Su mirada estaba sólidamente puesta sobre Castiel. Castiel cerró la puerta suavemente, y se volvió hacia Dean lentamente, quedando parado frente a él. Su pecho comenzó a doler. No quería explicar ninguno de los detalles horribles. De hecho, él quería olvidar todo, pero este momento era obviamente inevitable.  
  
-¿Quieres explicarme por qué me has estado evitando durante las últimas dos semanas?-, Dean arqueó las cejas.  
  
Castiel se aclaró la garganta un poco. -Dean...-.  
  
-Será mejor que tengas una maldita buena excusa también. ¡Me tienes muy preocupado, Cas!-.  
  
-Dean, por favor, déjame explicarte…-.  
  
-Quiero decir, al principio pensé... Bueno, tal vez tiene algo que ver con tus pulmones, pero... ¿Ni siquiera hablarme? Venga-.  
  
-¡Estabas borracho!-, espetó Castiel de repente, con una voz tan aguda como Dean nunca la había escuchado. Dean estaba congelado, inseguro de qué decir, porque el aliento de Castiel comenzaba a resurgir ahora. -Bajé las escaleras para invitarte a cenar, y estabas borracho. De hecho, intentaste emborracharme también. No me dejabas ir, tampoco, Dean. Me estabas reteniendo. ¡Apenas podía alejarte de mí sin que te molestaras!-.

Dean se hundió un poco en su lugar. De repente se sintió como un gilipollas. Observó como Castiel comenzaba a pasearse, y pudo ver que la respiración de Castiel era desigual, entrecortada.  
  
-No lo sabía-, Dean murmuró.  
  
-Sí, bueno, tal vez si no hubieras estado en tu décima cerveza, estarías al tanto del hecho-, dijo Cas, sin mirar a Dean.  
  
Dean apoyó los codos sobre sus rodillas, y colocó su cara entre sus manos, exhalando un poco. –Mierda-, maldijo en voz baja. El día que se emborrachó, Castiel tuvo que llamar a su puerta.  
  
Castiel hizo una pausa, sus brazos cruzando lentamente sobre su pecho. Dean levantó la vista y lo miró, y un ligero ceño fruncido fue reemplazado por su habitual sonrisa coqueta. -Cas...-, respiró, y se levantó, sus manos extendidas para acercar a Castiel a él. Cuando las manos de Dean entraron en contacto con sus antebrazos primero, Castiel se estremeció. El corazón de Dean se retorció, y frunció el ceño. Castiel le tenía miedo.  
  
-No te lastimaré, bebé-, susurró Dean. -Lo siento. Dios, lamento muchísimo que tuvieras que verme así-, dijo. Las manos en los antebrazos de Castiel se deslizaron por sus brazos, antes de que se enroscaran alrededor de la cintura de Castiel. -Me siento como una mierda-.

Castiel dudaba en levantar la vista cuando se acercó más. El dedo de Dean levantó la barbilla de Castiel, y él se inclinó, presionando un tierno beso en los labios de Castiel. Ambos ojos se cerraron por un momento efímero. Castiel los abrió de nuevo para revelar sus iris azules naturales que Dean admiraba tanto. No tenía idea de qué hacer. Las manos de Dean se deslizaron para acariciar las mejillas de Castiel.  
  
-¿Por qué estabas bebiendo, Dean?-, preguntó Castiel, más preocupado que enojado ahora, sus manos se movieron para descansar sobre las de Dean donde estaban en sus mejillas.  
  
La fila de dientes superior de Dean se mordió en su labio inferior. Él miró hacia otro lado. -No pude salvarlos, Cassie-.  
  
-¿A quiénes, Dean?-, preguntó Castiel, dando un paso adelante para cerrar por completo la brecha entre ellos.  
  
-Los niños-, dijo Dean. Cuando miró hacia arriba y hacia Castiel, sus ojos estaban llenos hasta el borde de lágrimas. Cas nunca había visto a Dean llorar. Aún no. No hasta ahora. -No pude... No pude salvarlos, Cas. El camión de bomberos... Llegamos tan rápido como pudimos. Cuando llegué, cuando los saqué... Para cuando llegué hasta ellos, ellos...-.  
  
Dean tuvo que hacer una pausa para respirar, y tragarse el nudo en su garganta. Castiel retiró las manos de Dean de su cara, y extendió las suyas para quitar las lágrimas que habían rodado por la cara de Dean.  
  
-Estaban muertos-, Dean susurró, y sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza, y se inclinó hacia las manos de Castiel. -Y es que... me hace pensar en cómo no puedo salvar a todos-.

-Pero es así, Dean-, susurró Castiel. -No podrás salvar a todos-.  
  
-¿Y qué pasa si no puedo salvarte?-, Dean preguntó, respirando bruscamente.  
  
Cas inclinó la cabeza. -¿Qué quieres decir, Dean?-, preguntó. -¿Salvarme de qué?-.  
  
-Fuego. Tus pulmones Cualquier cosa-, Dean graznó.  
  
Castiel negó con la cabeza. -No soy tu responsabilidad, Dean. Yo soy tu novio. No quedaré atrapado en un incendio. Y no voy a morir pronto. Estoy aquí para ti. Viviendo y respirando-.  
  
-Tengo miedo de que mueras y sea mi culpa-.  
  
-Todo muere eventualmente-, Cas murmuró, sintiendo los brazos de Dean envolverse alrededor de él protectoramente. Sus ojos se cerraron, y apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Dean. -Eso tenemos que aceptar. Si muero, no será tu culpa. ¿Lo entiendes?-.  
  
Dean guardó silencio por un momento. Finalmente asintió, todavía sosteniendo a Castiel en sus brazos. -Tú significas al mundo para mí, Ángel. No dejaré que nada de esto se derrumbe sobre nosotros. ¿Lo tienes?-, dijo. -Tenemos que permanecer juntos, tú y yo-.  
  
 -Y lo haremos-, dijo Castiel, metiendo la cabeza debajo del mentón de Dean. -Pero debes prometerme que no volverás a hacer eso. Que no te emborracharás, te vuelves imprudente cuando estás borracho, Dean-.  
  
La mano de Dean se deslizó hasta la parte inferior de la espalda de Castiel para acercarlo más, si eso era posible. -No lo haré. Es una promesa-.


	4. Justo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
Capítulo 4. Justo   
Abril aguas mil. Esa es una frase común utilizada entre la gente.

Abril ocasionalmente trae festividades religiosas, como Semana Santa, una celebración que Castiel y Gabriel festejaban cada año. Significaba un tiempo para relajarse, para irse y alejarse de la escuela, y lo más importante, para pasar tiempo con tus seres queridos. La religión era una complicación para el estilo de vida de Cas y Gabe. Creían en Dios y creían en convertirse en una mejor persona, independientemente de si su sexualidad iba en contra de la religión. Hacían todo lo posible para ser buenas personas.

Castiel y Gabriel acababan de salir de la Iglesia a la que iban a veces. Era difícil ir todos los domingos con citas médicas y trabajos de la universidad. Cas se había asegurado, sin embargo, de que no se perdieran la Vigilia Pascual del sábado. Era una misa larga, pero Castiel disfrutó sentado. Le dio tiempo para pensar.

Castiel y Gabriel estaban esperando afuera de la Iglesia, sentados en un viejo banco de madera que había estado allí desde que eran niños. Habitantes de la ciudad estaban pasando, admirando la Iglesia mientras lo hacían, y saludando a todos los que salían de ella.

-Esa fue una buena misa-, dijo Gabriel con calma. A Castiel siempre le había gustado ver a su hermano en paz. Durante las últimas semanas, se habían estado preocupando por Sam, lo ayudaron a volver a la cima y a encontrar más oportunidades de entrevistas para convertirse en abogado. Aún no había recibido una llamada de las pocas entrevistas que había realizado.

-Estoy de acuerdo-, dijo Castiel suavemente, sonriendo ligeramente. -¿Qué hora es?-.

Gabriel miró su reloj. -Nueve y tres. Dean debería estar aquí en cualquier momento-.

Castiel asintió. Le habían dicho a Dean que los recogiera a las nueve en punto. Habían decidido caminar hasta allí. Agradeció la oferta de Dean de llevarlos a casa.

Efectivamente, el ronroneo del motor del Impala podía escucharse desde algunas cuadras. El viejo vehículo se detuvo en la acera y bajó la manzana de la iglesia debido a la multitud. Castiel se levantó del banco, Gabriel lo siguió mientras se acercaban al auto.

Los dedos de Castiel agarraron la manija de la puerta mientras abría el lado del asiento del pasajero, deslizándose en la silla de cuero del auto. Sus ojos se posaron en Dean, cansado y con el cabello desordenado, y sus labios formaron una sonrisa. Era una expresión de la que Dean nunca podría cansarse.

-Hola, cariño-, Dean habló roncamente, con voz áspera por la siesta que seguramente habría tomado. Su mano se extendió, enrollándose alrededor de Castiel y jalándolo a través del cuero para plantar un par de besos amorosos contra la mejilla barbuda de Cas. Dean estaba agradecido de que el asiento del conductor y el asiento del copiloto estuvieran conectados. Las ventajas de un auto viejo.

-Oh, consigan una habitación-, Gabriel se quejó cuando entró en el asiento trasero, abrochándose el cinturón de seguridad.

Castiel se rió suavemente, y sus brazos se movieron alrededor del cuello de Dean para saludarlo con un beso. -Hola-, habló amablemente.

-Bien. Vamos a llevarte a ti y al cachorro enojado en el asiento de atrás a casa-, dijo Dean, besando la mandíbula de Cas.

La mirada de admiración de Castiel se fijó en Dean durante un buen rato, antes de apartar los ojos y volver a deslizarse en el asiento del pasajero. Él se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad y estiró las piernas en el pequeño espacio debajo del tablero del auto, relajándose en la tapicería y disfrutando del silencio del viaje en auto a través del tráfico de la ciudad de Nueva York.

De vez en cuando, Dean había mirado a Castiel mientras conducía. En realidad, no era un problema, ya que, bloque por bloque, el tráfico había aumentado haciéndole perder su oportunidad de llegar tranquilamente a casa. A veces, Castiel le devolvía la mirada, el azul de sus irises contento y sinceramente feliz, sus pupilas dilatadas mientras apreciaba a quien amaba. Dean lo miraría con sus pesados ojos verdes, que parecían brillar lo suficiente como para iluminar su entorno.

El mayor de los Winchester estacionó frente a su edificio de apartamentos, girando y tirando de la llave de ignición. -Sammy está durmiendo, por cierto-, Dean explicó, mirando hacia el espejo retrovisor, de nuevo a Gabriel.

Gabriel asintió. -Está bien. Hablaré con él por la mañana-, explicó, saliendo del automóvil.

-¿Están bien?-, Dean preguntó con curiosidad, siguiendo a Gabriel. Se refería a la relación de Samuel y Gabriel. Castiel abrió su puerta y se salió también del asiento del pasajero, sacando la llave de su apartamento.

-Sí... Sí, estamos bien-, dijo. -Hemos estado en~-.

-Cuatro citas-, Castiel y Dean dijeron al unísono, y sus ojos se encontraron con una sonrisa.

-Ha estado hablando de eso un poco-, Cas se rió afectuosamente. -Es adorable-.

Dean caminó con Gabriel y Castiel hacia el edificio de departamentos. Su mano más grande y callosa se deslizó dentro de la de Castiel, enroscando sus dedos mientras se acercaban al ascensor.

La cara de Gabriel se tornó de un rosado suave. -Bueno... él me gusta. Mucho-.

-Sammy es un buen niño-, Dean explicó, presionando el botón del ascensor. Cuatro citas para Gabriel y Sam. Cas y él habían estado en ocho. Salían cada vez que Dean estaba libre. Era duro con su agenda, -Ustedes se merecen el uno al otro-.

Los dedos de Castiel jugueteaban distraídamente con los de Dean cuando entraron en el ascensor. Gabriel apoyó la espalda contra la pared del ascensor, las puertas cerrándose mientras los llevaba al piso superior.

Dean acompañó a Castiel y Gabriel a su apartamento. Castiel le entregó la llave a Gabriel, quien abrió la puerta de entrada. Gabriel entró primero. Dean fue a decir adiós, pero Castiel le dio un suave tirón a su mano.

-Entra-, instó Castiel, con voz débil y calmada. -Sólo por un momento-.

Dean llevó la mano de Castiel a sus labios, besando ligeramente el nudillo central. -Dirige el camino-.

Él los trajo lentamente, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Los brazos de Cas se enroscaron alrededor de los hombros de Dean, mientras que las manos de Dean se deslizaron hasta el trasero de Cas, levantándolo y envolviendo las piernas del chico de pelo negro alrededor de su abdomen inferior.

Gabriel ya estaba dentro de su habitación, preparándose para la cama.

Castiel se inclinó, presionando sus labios juntos. Se encontraron con una cantidad de ternura impecable, en sincronía cuando Dean se movió hacia donde él suponía que estaba el sofá mientras sostenía a Castiel. Cuando sus espinillas fueron saludadas con la mesa de café, él se volvió y los bajó al sofá. Castiel ahora estaba situado en el regazo de Dean, con las piernas a horcajadas sobre sus caderas, y el beso aún no se había roto.

Dean finalmente se apartó de la boca de Castiel, sus manos deslizándose por sus costados, y acariciaba sus mejillas. -Oye-, habló Dean, ahora encontrando los ojos de Castiel, y no planeaba mirar a otro lado en el corto plazo. -Tengo que preguntarte algo, amor-.

Castiel jugueteó con los pequeños pelos en el cuello de Dean. Parecía tranquilo. -Pregunta-.

-¿Qué dirías si te dijera que fuéramos a Italia?-, preguntó Dean. Una de sus manos se deslizó hasta la parte baja de la espalda de Castiel, con los dedos acariciando el final de su espina dorsal, donde estaba el coxis. Castiel distraídamente se había recostado en el toque.

-¿Qué pasa si te digo que no puedo?-, habló Castiel.

-Bueno... ¿Y si te dijera que ya compré los pasajes?-.

Castiel parpadeó. -Oh... Dean. Por favor, dime que no lo hiciste-.

-Oh, pero lo hice-, Dean acercó a Castiel hacia él. -Y creo que deberías hablar con tu médico sobre ir, porque está programado para la semana de tu cumpleaños-.

-Dean...-.

-Del 8 de julio al 15 de julio. No te preocupes-, Dean picoteó su mejilla una vez. -Seremos solo tú y yo, además, de esta forma, Gabriel y Sam podrían hacer lo que quisieran durante la semana que estaremos fuera-.

-Dean-, Castiel habló con más firmeza esta vez.

-¿Qué?-.

-¿Por qué compraste esos tiquetes?-.

-Porque te mereces la oportunidad de escapar de Nueva York-, dijo Dean suavemente. -Aunque sea sólo por unos días-.

-Pero yo~-.

-¿Hablarás con tu médico al respecto?-, Dean plantó un par de besos en el mentón de Castiel. -¿Por favor, ángel? Quiero irme contigo. De verdad… mucho-.

-Dean…-.

-Vamos-, Dean comenzó a besar debajo de la barbilla de Castiel, el lado de su mandíbula. -Por favor-.

Castiel estalló en una sonrisa involuntaria. Le hizo cosquillas. -Dean...-.

-¿Qué…?-, Dean sonrió, los labios colocando un dulce rastro contra su mandíbula, moviéndose hacia el lugar debajo de su oreja. -Vas a tener que hablar-.

-¡Bueno! Está bien, yo~-, Castiel no pudo terminar cuando comenzó a reír, tratando de alejarse de Dean.

Dean se giró, empujando a Castiel hacia abajo y contra el terciopelo de los cojines del sofá, asegurándose de no ser muy rudo. Finalmente se retiró. No quería que Castiel perdiera el aliento.

Las pupilas de Castiel se entrelazaron con las de Dean. -Le preguntaré al doctor Fitzgerald-, dijo. Extendió la mano, su mano derecha acariciando el lado derecho de la cara de Dean, rozando sus pómulos.

Dean sonrió, una mano a cada lado de Cas, junto a la cabeza de Castiel para mantenerse apoyado. -¿Sí?-.

Cas asintió. -Sí-. Suspiró con incertidumbre. -Deberías haberme preguntado primero-.

-Lo sé. Pero entonces hubieras dicho que no. Así que lo hice de todos modos-, Dean sonrió.

-Tengo miedo, Dean-, murmuró, mirando a otro lado.

-No debes tenerlo-, Dean habló amablemente, un tono que solo usaba con Castiel. -Porque estaré contigo en cada paso del camino. Mientras esté cerca, nada malo te va a pasar-.

Castiel vaciló por un momento. Echó un vistazo hacia Dean. Se llevó los dientes a su labio inferior. -No puedo creer que hayas comprado boletos para Italia-.

-Para Roma, en realidad-, corrigió Dean.

Castiel parpadeó. -¿Roma?-.

-Sí, Cas. Roma-, él sonrió juguetonamente, mostrando sus dientes blancos.

El rostro de Cas había aumentado aparentemente en emoción, ahora lentamente se sentía abrumado por la felicidad. Esa era la reacción que Dean estaba esperando. -Lo llamaré mañana por la mañana-, prometió.

Dean se inclinó, sus labios presionaron un beso en la punta de su nariz. -Genial-, dijo. -¿Cómo te fue en la iglesia?-.

-Estuvo bien-, Castiel asintió. -Debo admitir que nunca me canso de ir-.

-Eso está bien-, Dean apartó un poco de cabello de la frente de Castiel. Los volteó cuidadosamente para que Castiel estuviera ahora sobre su pecho. Sus brazos habían empezado a cansarse.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu turno?-, preguntó Cas, apoyando la oreja sobre el corazón de Dean.

-Brutal-, Dean explicó, riendo alegremente. -Pero bien. Te extrañé-, dijo.

Castiel besó el pecho vestido de Dean. -Como siempre-, bromeó con calma. -Estaba pensando en invitar a Jo a cenar la próxima semana. De esa forma, Charlie podría conocerla-.

-¿Qué tal si salimos a comer?-, preguntó Dean. -Como una... Triple cita. Tú y yo. Sam y Gabe. Jo y Charlie. Aunque Charlie y Jo no sabrán que es una 'cita'-.

Castiel asintió con la cabeza. -Está bien-, dijo.

-Genial-, Dean sonrió suavemente.

Cas asintió una vez más a cambio, moviéndose un poco sobre Dean, y agarró la manta de la parte superior del sofá. La arrojó sobre los dos, acurrucándose en el amplio pecho de Dean. -Quédate-, Cas murmuró.

-Lo haré-, dijo Dean sin renuencia. Cuando se despertaran, sería el domingo de Pascua.

*MNMN*  
-Estoy nerviosa-. Charlie habló rápidamente. Estaban sentados dentro de un restaurante de estilo familiar, donde las familias parecían estar divirtiéndose por todas partes. Había una familia asiática sentada al otro lado, la niña de cinco o seis años de la familia garabateando en las esteras de papel con los lápices de colores que se le dieron. En el otro lado había una pareja, un hombre joven que sostenía la mano de una hermosa morena sobre la mesa. Había una gran familia hacia el centro, una que probablemente era italiana, y toda la mesa estaba llena de risas y bromas horriblemente cursis. Castiel y Gabriel estaban sentados con Charlie, esperando a Dean, Sam y la llegada de Jo.

-Te amará, Charles-, dijo Gabriel, empujando su tobillo debajo de la mesa del stand.

Castiel asintió con la cabeza. -Lo hará. Nunca he sabido que alguien te odie-.

Charlie gruñó, y se hundió en el cuero del asiento cuando se abrió la puerta del restaurante. Entró Sam, Dean, y detrás de ellos, una rubia delgada y vestida de manera similar a Dean, excepto sin la sobre marcha de franela. Tan pronto como Dean vio su mesa, le dio un codazo a Sam, guiándolos hacia donde todos estaban sentados.

Castiel se levantó para saludar a Dean, sus brazos se envolvieron instintivamente alrededor de su cuello mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente.

-Hola, ángel-, Dean besó la sien de Castiel, retrocediendo lentamente. -Charlie, ya conoces a Sam. Esta es Jo-, dijo. Gabriel se levantó para saludar a Sam, y Charlie estaba sentada allí, asombrada e insegura de qué decir.

Jo sonrió un poco, extendiendo una mano hacia Charlie para que ella la tomara -Hola-.

Charlie se levantó, accidentalmente derribando el salero mientras lo hacía. Se aclaró la garganta, sonriendo torpemente. -Charlie. Charlie Bradbury-, estrechó la mano de Jo.

Jo miró a Charlie de arriba abajo, casi con aprobación. Ella encontraba a Charlie adorable. -Jo Harvelle. Me sentaré a tu lado-.

Charlie sonrió. Se movió hacia la mesa y todos se sentaron. La camarera vino y les dio sus menús.

-¿Qué les traigo para beber?-, preguntó, colocando más peso en su cadera derecha. Era una mujer hermosa, probablemente de alrededor de diecinueve o veinte años, con rizos morenos y una cantidad moderada de maquillaje en la cara. Su etiqueta de nombre decía 'Thana'.

-Agua por favor-.

-¿Ustedes tienen de esas cajitas de jugo?-.

-Tomaré una cerveza-.

-Un poco de agua está bien-.

-Tráeme una cerveza también-.

-Estoy bien con una Coca Cola. Gracias-, Sam terminó ordenando después de todos, enviándole una sonrisa. Sam miró su etiqueta con el nombre.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No me gusta mi nombre?-, La camarera enarcó una ceja.

Sam negó de inmediato con la cabeza. -¡No! No, no es eso. Es un nombre poco común, es todo-.

-Es un nombre muy lindo-, felicitó Gabriel, sosteniendo la mano de Sam debajo de la mesa.

Thana se rió amargamente. -Poco sabes, significa 'muerte'. No es el mejor, supongo. Será mejor que no se lo diga a nadie la próxima vez-.

-Bueno, todos tenemos problemas-, Dean gruñó suavemente, mirando su menú. Castiel le dio un ligero empujón a Dean por su descortesía. Dean rodó los ojos. -Bonito nombre. Me gusta-, habló con unción.

Thana miró a Dean a cambio, garabateando sus órdenes de bebida en su bloc de notas. -Volveré pronto-, habló, girándose y entrando a la cocina.

Los brazos de Castiel estaban envueltos alrededor del bíceps de Dean, descansando contra él mientras miraba por encima del hombro y hacia el menú. Dean estaba mirando la sección de hamburguesas, y a Castiel también le pareció delicioso. -Quiero una hamburguesa-. Cas murmuró.

-Come una, bebé-, dijo Dean, sin dejar de mirar el menú. -No te matará-.

Cas zumbó en respuesta, todavía decidiendo dentro de su cabeza.

Jo estaba mirando su menú laminado, hojeando la página, mirando lo que podía comer. -Tengo ganas de una hamburguesa también-.

La camarera finalmente regresó con sus bebidas. Ella dejó todo, el jugo de Charlie frente a ella, el agua frente a Castiel y Gabriel, la Coca Cola frente a Sam y la cerveza frente a Jo y Dean.

-¿Qué les gustaría pedir?-, preguntó Thana.

-Voy a tomar una hamburguesa, por favor-.

-Creo que voy a comer papas fritas y pollo-. Charlie era aún una niña en su corazón.

-Una hamburguesa con queso está bien conmigo-.

-Quiero la hamburguesa con queso y tocino de lujo. ¿Puedo tener papas fritas con chile en un lado?-.

-Voy a tomar el sándwich de pechuga de pollo a la parrilla, por favor-.

-Tendré la... Ensalada de jardín con balsámico, por favor-.

Thana anotó sus órdenes, y en un instante, volvió a estar dentro de la cocina.

-Comida de conejo-, Dean se rió de Sam.

-No lo sé, Dean. Te estás pasando un poco con la grasa y los carbohidratos allí-, dijo Sam en broma.

-Ve a lo grande o vete a casa-, Dean se encogió de hombros, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Castiel. Castiel se apoyó contra Dean cómodamente, sus rodillas se enfrentaron.

-Es por eso que te gané en cada juego de mesa que jugamos-, Charlie miró a Dean. Jo comenzó a reír, y miró a Dean también. -Yo voy a lo grande, y tú te vas a casa-.

-Oye... Monopoly es un juego difícil-, Dean gruñó.

-Es difícil cuando te quejas de no recoger una tarjeta para salir de la cárcel-, señaló Sam.

Dean rodó sus ojos otra vez. -Ah, cállate. Nunca volveré a jugar ese juego-.

-¿Incluso si todos jugamos juntos?-, Jo enarcó una ceja, sonriendo.

-Vamos, Dean-, Gabriel dijo -Además, tenemos el juego dentro de nuestro armario en casa-.

Castiel le sonrió a Dean. -Creo que sería interesante jugar contigo-.

Dean miró entre los tres, se hundió un poco en el suelo y murmuró algo por lo bajo. -No puedo decir que no si me miras así, Cas-.

-No tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando-, respondió Cas en tono juguetón, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Dean.

-Sabes exactamente de lo que estoy hablando-, Dean resopló. -Bien, bien, cuando lleguemos a casa más tarde, podemos jugar-.

Castiel, Sam, Charlie, Gabriel y Jo aplaudieron al unísono. Thana regresó con sus comidas, colocando cada plato correctamente en frente de todos.

*MNMN*  
-¡Venga ya! ¿Por qué siempre tengo que quedar atrapado en la cárcel?-, Dean miró hacia el tablero con una leve ira.

Sam no podía dejar de reír, y Castiel colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Dean para calmarlo. Gabriel también se estaba riendo, y Charlie tenía sus rodillas contra su pecho. Jo estaba sentada a su lado, de vez en cuando admirando a la pelirroja. Era turno de Charlie el siguiente. Jo le entregó los dado.

Habían apartado la mesita de café para colocar el tablero en el suelo. El efectivo de papel falso de Sam estaba cuidadosamente colocado junto a él, a diferencia del de Dean, que estaba esparcido en una gran pila. Castiel estaba jugando la pieza de tachuela. Jo tenía el barco de vapor, Charlie tenía el sombrero de copa y Gabriel tenía la carretilla. Sam tenía el zapato, y Dean estaba jugando con el auto. Dean ya parecía harto del juego.

-Sabes qué, creo que he terminado por la noche-, Dean apartó su dinero.

Todos ellos simultáneamente comenzaron a quejarse.

-Oh, vamos, Dean, no hagas eso-.

-Todavía podemos jugar-.

-¡Sólo hemos estado jugando durante una hora y media!-.

-No, no...-, Dean les hizo un gesto con la mano, riendo. -En serio. He terminado por ahora. ¿Bien? Estoy bien-, dijo. -¿Quién ganó?-.

Todos comenzando a contar su efectivo y sus propiedades. Castiel estaba en medio de hacerlo, hasta que sonó el teléfono. Cas se puso de pie, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Dean, y fue a contestar el teléfono.

-Está bien, Cas-, Gabriel se levantó. -Siéntate. Voy a responder-, dijo. Castiel regresó a su asiento al lado de Dean.

-¿Hola?-, Gabriel levantó el teléfono, colocándolo en su oreja. Estuvo en silencio por un rato, mirándose los pies, y luego de vuelta a donde Dean y Castiel contaban su dinero falso. Sus espaldas estaban frente a Gabriel, por lo que no podían ver su expresión. -Sí, Doc. No hay problema-, dijo en voz baja, colocando el teléfono sobre su hombro. -Oye, Dean, ¿podrías venir un segundo?-.

Dean miró a Gabriel inseguro. Besó la sien de Castiel y se puso de pie, Cas lo observó mientras Dean se dirigía a hablar con Gabriel. Confundido, los ojos de Castiel volvieron al tablero de monopolio mientras continuaba contando su dinero.

Dean y Gabriel intercambiaron un par de susurros, todos obviamente felices, y cuando Dean volvió a sentarse al lado de Castiel, había una sonrisa en su rostro. -¿Qué sucede?-, preguntó Castiel, entrecerrando los ojos mientras miraba a Dean.

-Nada-, Dean sonrió, besando los labios de Castiel. -¿Quién es el ganso afortunado?-.

-Yo soy-, Charlie sonrió, mostrando toda su dentadura. -Y los gansos son pájaros raros. No me gustan-.

-Ellos vuelan-, Gabriel señaló. -¿Prefieres ser un pingüino? ¿Un pájaro extraño? O un flamenco...? Ooh... ¿O volar un avión?-.

-Preferiría tener pájaros que aviones-, Castiel intervino con una sonrisa, agarrando la mano de Dean.

*MNMN*  
-¿Nunca has puesto serpentinas?-, se quejó Dean. Estaba dentro de su propio departamento con Castiel y Gabriel, preparando la fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa de Sam. Era el 2 de mayo, una tarde lluviosa de miércoles, y era incluso mejor que Sam hubiera recibido mensajes de voz en el teléfono de su casa para los cuatro trabajos que había solicitado. Él los había conseguido a todos.

-Cállate-, respondió Castiel. -Solo sujeta el taburete. Es la última tira-.

Dean hizo otro leve ruido, viendo como Castiel finalmente había terminado de pegar la decoración al techo. Ayudó a Cas a bajar del taburete, plantando un beso en el centro de su frente. Gabriel estaba en la cocina, trabajando en un pastel, y Sophie meneaba la cola con entusiasmo, su nariz apuntando hacia él mientras se enfriaba. Se había vuelto mucho más grande a lo largo de los meses, y por eso casi podía alcanzar el mostrador ahora.

Castiel la llamó y ella corrió emocionada, saltando sobre él. Cas la atrapó con una sonrisa, levantando al animal de tamaño mediano en sus brazos mientras recibía un par de lamidas en el rostro.

Dean le acarició las orejas lentamente, antes de entrar a la cocina con Gabriel para agarrar todos los platos y tazas desechables que habían traído. -¿A cuántas personas invitaste?-, preguntó Dean.

Castiel se apoyó contra la puerta de la cocina. -Invitamos a Charlie y Jo. Jo dijo que traería a su madre y a su hermano-.

Dean asintió. -Genial. Invité a una amiga de la familia, Jody... Ella es un poco mayor que nosotros. También invité a mi amigo Benny, si eso está bien-.

-Es tu departamento, Dean. Por supuesto que está bien-, Gabriel explicó, terminando de colocar las velas en el pastel.

Castiel extendió su mano hacia Dean. -Pásame los platos, armaré todo-, dijo.

Dean dio un paso adelante y le entregó las tazas. -Yo pondré los platos. Olvidé comprar tenedores y cuchillos, así que usaremos nuestros propios cubiertos-.

Castiel asintió, abrió el plástico y sacó la pila de vasos de papel. Se dirigió a la mesa donde habían colocado los refrescos y las cervezas (y agua, cortesía de Castiel para 'beber moderadamente'), de manera que la gente pudiera tomar lo que quisiera.

Llamaron a la puerta y Gabriel, que ya había puesto el pastel dentro del refrigerador, salió de la cocina y abrió la puerta con una sonrisa viendo a Charlie con Jo, Ash y Ellen. -Hola-, saludó, haciéndose a un lado y dejándolos entrar.

Gabriel apartó a Charlie. -¿Cómo van tú y Jo?-, habló en voz baja.

Charlie asintió, una brillante sonrisa en su rostro. -Gabe, es tan perfecto. Yo realmente~-.

-Charlie-, saludó Castiel, acercándose a su mejor amiga. Los ojos de Charlie se iluminaron, y ella corrió, abrazando a Castiel con fuerza. Él la abrazó con una suave risa. -¿Cómo estás?-.

-¡Asombroso! Dios, no puedo esperar para sorprender a Sam-, explicó. La puerta ya estaba siendo golpeada de nuevo.

Con el tiempo, todos finalmente llegaron. Estaban esperando que Sam volviera a casa, Dean apoyado contra la mesa y hablando con Benny. Jody estaba hablando con Castiel, presentándose a sí misma, y todos estaban esperando la llegada de Sam.

El picaporte comenzó a girar.

-Oh, oh! ¡Todos, shh!-.

Apagaron las luces. Los ojos de todos estaban en la puerta cuando se abrió, la luz del pasillo inundaba el apartamento. Los bombillos se encendieron y todos gritaron:

-¡Sorpresa!-.

Sam entró en el apartamento, completamente sorprendido por la cálida bienvenida y el saludo de la totalidad de sus amigos cercanos que lo rodeaban hizo que todo fuera diez veces mejor.

*MNMN*  
La tarde había ido bien. Sam fue notificado de sus aceptaciones de trabajo, y toda la cena fue una experiencia de aprendizaje para Castiel. Tenía muchos hermanos, sí, con los que nunca se había puesto en contacto. Sin embargo, estar cerca de lo que parecía familia... eso era diferente. Castiel y Gabriel nunca habían tenido eso, y Cas estaba seguro de que tampoco Sam y Dean.

Castiel estaba dentro de la habitación de Dean un poco después de la cena, observando los carteles de Metallica y ACDC puestos en las paredes. La habitación de Dean era un desorden. Había una camiseta o dos tiradas a la alfombra y un frasco medio vacío de whisky en su mesita de noche, de la que Dean bebía en raras ocasiones. Dean estaba descansando su espalda contra la cabecera de su cama, con los brazos cruzados cómodamente contra su pecho. Castiel volvió su atención de la pared hacia Dean.

-Es lindo-, dijo Castiel.

-Está desordenado-, dijo Dean, riendo amargamente una vez.

-Sólo necesita un poco de limpieza-, dijo Cas, acercándose a la cama y trepando por el colchón, junto a Dean. El colchón se hundió debajo de su peso cuando se situó junto a Dean. La mano de Dean se deslizó alrededor de Castiel, jalándolo cerca. Estar cerca de Cas era agradable.

-Quiero que julio llegue más rápido-, se quejó Dean.

-¿Por las vacaciones?-, preguntó Castiel, y Dean asintió. -Bueno, yo no. No pretendo parecer ofensivo, tampoco, pero estoy bastante contento con el lugar donde estamos ahora. Además, cuanto más cerca estoy de julio, más cerca estoy de graduarme en ocho días. Y no estoy listo para dejar la universidad-.

Dean sonrió, acariciando la mejilla de Castiel con su nariz. -Dios, te verás tan lindo en tu toga de graduación. Tienes que elegir un buen traje. Uno negro. Espera... No, sorpréndeme-.

-Dean...-, Castiel se rió entre dientes.

-¡No! No, no me sorprendas. Usa tu gabardina debajo de la bata, y eso es todo. No te pongas ninguna otra ropa. Entonces serás extremadamente atractivo-, Dean sonrió burlonamente.

Castiel ocultó su sonrojo escondiendo su rostro en el hueco del hombro de Dean, inhalando el aroma de su camiseta. -No me hagas sonrojar, Dean-.

-Ese es el objetivo aquí, Cas.-, dijo Dean, su mano moviéndose desde la espalda de Castiel, hasta su trasero, tanteando lentamente. -Sabes, nosotros... nunca hemos...-. 

-Lo sé-, dijo Castiel. Disfrutaba la sensación de las manos de Dean vagando por su cuerpo. Todo parecía encajar tan bien. Pero... -No sé si deberíamos-.

-¿Por qué?-, Dean preguntó, su otra mano deslizándose hasta su otra mejilla. Las agarró al mismo tiempo, las puntas de sus dedos masajeándolas.

El aliento en los pulmones de Castiel se enganchó. Dean ya lo había tocado así antes, claro. Y a Castiel le encantaba. Sexo, sin embargo? Eso era algo completamente diferente. Y desde lo que ocurrió cuando Dean se había embriagado, Dean no había sido más que gentil.

-No sé si estoy... listo-, los ojos de Cas se dirigieron hacia Dean, tirando de su cuello para mirarlo.

-¿No estás listo para tener sexo?-, preguntó Dean. Estaba impaciente, pero estaba haciendo lo mejor que podía con Castiel. Cas nunca había iniciado nada particularmente sexual, lo que estaba bien con Dean, pero... Dean se estaba cansando de su mano izquierda como compañera sexual.

Cas encontró los ojos de Dean, mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla mientras pensaba. -Bueno, nosotros... podemos hacer otras cosas-, dijo, tragando, una sensación seca evidente en su boca.

-Oh, ¿sí?-, los iris de Dean estaban comenzando a nublarse con lujuria. Una de sus manos se deslizó del trasero de Castiel, moviéndose entre sus piernas, buscando a tientas el botón y la cremallera de los pantalones de Castiel.

-Dean... Hay gente en la otra habitación-, dijo Castiel, pero su cuerpo se inclinaba hacia Dean, observando la mano de Dean, observando mientras le desabotonaba los pantalones negros. La cremallera descendió y la mano de Dean se deslizó lentamente hacia los calzoncillos de Castiel.

-Seremos silenciosos-, Dean besó la nariz de Castiel. -Tienes que decir que sí por mí, bebé. No te tocaré hasta que me des consentimiento-.

Castiel asintió. -Puedes-, dijo. Se inclinó un poco, presionando su frente contra la mandíbula de Dean, plantando un pequeño beso en su cuello. -Sé gentil-.

-Siempre-, dijo Dean en respuesta. Su mano libre se movió para deslizar los pantalones y bóxer de Castiel fuera de su cuerpo, exponiendo la mitad inferior desnuda de Castiel. Dean ya lo estaba mirando, y después de un momento, sus pupilas regresaron a la de Castiel. -Eres hermoso-, murmuró

La cara de Castiel ya había crecido en color, una sombra rosada le daba vueltas en las mejillas. Él se quitó los pantalones, pateándolos a un lado, al piso con las dos camisas sucias de Dean que no se había molestado en lavar. Sintió los dedos de Dean rodear la base de su longitud, y mordió suavemente su labio inferior. -Dean-.

-Shh... Está bien, amor-, la voz de Dean se había convertido en un susurro. -Está bien-.

Castiel asintió. Tan pronto como la mano de Dean comenzó a acariciar su pene, un suave ruido se presionó desde la parte posterior de la garganta de Castiel. Sus labios se separaron, el placer aumentando constantemente a medida que la mano de Dean se movía. Dean presionó su pulgar contra la cabeza de la longitud de Castiel, deslizando su hendidura donde se había formado líquido pre seminal. Relajó la mano de Dean a lo largo de la polla de Castiel, haciendo que la experiencia fuera más placentera.

-Eso es-, la mano libre de Dean se movió hacia arriba, apartando el cabello de la cabeza de Castiel. Agarró los desordenados mechones negros, aplacando las yemas de sus dedos contra el cuero cabelludo de Cas. -Lo estás haciendo bien-.

Cuando la mano de Dean se aceleró, un simple y suave gemido se derramó por los labios de Cas. La profunda voz de Castiel era más un sonido exuberante, su tono tan dulce como la miel. Las caderas de Castiel rodaron una vez experimentalmente contra la palma de Dean, y su mandíbula inferior se entreabrió. Las sinfonías continuaron desde la garganta de Castiel, Dean animándolas. Dean maldijo por lo bajo al verlo. Por un momento, todo pareció detenerse. Nada importaba para Dean ahora excepto Castiel.

Se escucharon sonidos apagados de deliciosas charlas desde fuera de la puerta de la habitación cerrada. La habitación estaba oscura, la única luz que brillaba era la luz de la luna que entraba por las ventanas, recortando sus cuerpos a medida que brillaba contra su piel. Otro sonido de placer escapó del cuerpo de Castiel, y sus caderas rozaron la palma de Dean en desesperación. Esto era... completamente nuevo para Cas. Un muy, muy buen tipo de nuevo.

-Nnmfgh... Dean-, Castiel jadeó silenciosamente, y sus ojos se volvieron hacia su cabeza, la dicha centrando su expresión.

-Joder, Cas...-, Dean gimió sin esfuerzo mientras veía a Castiel retorcerse con satisfacción. -Mierda. Te ves tan jodidamente caliente-.

La mano libre de Castiel desató ansiosamente el cinturón de Dean, sacándolo de sus presillas y haciendo estallar el fondo de su agujero. Tiró de la cremallera, deslizando su mano en los calzoncillos de Dean, y acariciando la polla ya dura de Dean.

-Mierda, Cas...-, la voz de Dean vaciló cuando la mano de Cas se movió sobre su propia longitud. En cambio, Dean golpeó ligeramente la mano de Castiel, y él se quitó los pantalones. Tiró del dobladillo de su camisa y la quitó de su cuerpo, luego quitando también la de Cas. Castiel gimió ante la pérdida de contacto, y sus dedos se aferraron a los hombros desnudos de Dean. -Shh... shh, está bien-, Dean susurró, pasando su brazo alrededor de su pareja y tirando del chico más corto más cerca de él. La brecha entre ellos se cerró por completo, y las manos de Dean se apretaron contra el trasero de Castiel una vez más, guiando el cuerpo desnudo y las caderas de Cas contra las suyas. -Te tengo, Cas. Sigue mi ejemplo... Eso es todo-.

Castiel comenzó a respirar. Comenzó a girar sus caderas contra la polla de Dean, mientras que la mano de Dean descendía hasta la parte inferior de la espalda de Castiel, deslizándose sobre los hoyuelos de su espalda. Las uñas de las manos se clavaron en la piel con necesidad, pequeñas marcas rojas formandose en la espalda de Castiel. Castiel estaba demasiado distraído, rotando sus caderas en un movimiento rápido contra el de Dean, disfrutando la fricción mientras el azul de sus ojos burbujeaba de deseo.

-Dean-.

La barbilla de Dean se inclinó hacia atrás cuando sus cuerpos se deslizaron uno contra el otro, y era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que los dos hubieran alcanzado su clímax. Castiel había tenido un orgasmo primero debido a la hipersensibilidad de nunca haber sido tocado de esa manera, la sustancia pegajosa y blanca que se liberaba de su pene y se derramaba sobre el abdomen cincelado de Dean. Dean fue el siguiente en venirse, sonidos de lujuria saliendo de sus labios mientras recorría todo el cuerpo de Castiel y las sábanas de la cama.

Castiel estaba tratando de recuperar el aliento, y extendió la mano, agarrando el antebrazo de Dean.

Dean estaba jadeando, usando el dorso de su mano libre para secarse el sudor de la frente. -¿Estás bien?-, preguntó, dándose cuenta de que el aliento de Castiel no se estaba nivelado, sino que empeoraba.

Castiel asintió un poco, tratando de formar palabras mientras sentía que sus pulmones comenzaban a desmoronarse y el aliento en su garganta irse. -E-el-... necesito el…-, hizo un leve ruido de forcejeo, alcanzando su mesa de noche donde había dejado su inhalador de rescate.

Dean cogió el inhalador instantáneamente y le dio a Cas la medicación. -Eso es. Tómalo con calma, Cas-.

Castiel se llevó el inhalador a los labios y presionó hacia abajo, cerrando los párpados. La medicina ayudó a mantener su aliento constante y su pecho bajo control. Después de un momento de tomar su inhalador, se entregó a Dean, descansando su cabeza sobre la almohada. Su cabello estaba cubierto de sudor, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo. Dean se inclinó hacia adelante, besando los labios de Castiel, saboreando la sal de su piel dentro de su boca. El beso fue breve, Dean colocó una mano en el pecho de Castiel para asegurarse de que estaba bien.

Cas finalmente pudo relajarse, y sus párpados se abrieron, buscando a Dean y pegándose instantáneamente a su pareja.

Dean sonrió amablemente, y sus dedos se deslizaron para acariciar la mejilla de Castiel. -Hermoso-, susurró.

Castiel sonrió débilmente. -Eso fue extraordinario, Dean-.

-Claro que sí. Fue conmigo-, bromeó. -La próxima vez toma tu inhalador de antemano, ¿de acuerdo?-, besó la punta de la nariz de Castiel. -¿Por qué no vamos a tomar una ducha?-.

*MNMN*  
Las ceremonias de graduación son un momento para que los padres de sus ahora jóvenes adultos celebraran el abandono de la adolescencia de sus hijos. Las cosas se ponían serias en momentos como estos: si no tenía un trabajo para el último año de la universidad, las solicitudes deberían comenzar a enviarse. Te estabas graduando con lo que se supondría una Licenciatura, a menos que de lo contrario avanzaste los años del curso para obtener una Maestría. Castiel había tenido éxito en todos sus cursos, y estaba esperando que se llamara su nombre. Debajo del poliéster negro de su toga de graduación había un bonito traje negro con una corbata azul, y, por supuesto, tal como lo había prometido, llevaba su gabardina. Era un hermoso día soleado, el cielo tan azul como sus ojos, y la etapa de graduación se estableció en un campo de fútbol grande en una universidad diferente.

Castiel extendió la mano, ajustándose la gorra sobre la cabeza con nerviosismo. Sabía que Dean, Gabriel y Jo estaban afuera en la audiencia con Sam, esperando que él saliera. Cas nunca lo admitiría, porque era demasiado humilde, pero era relativamente popular en su universidad, él fue amable con todos. Pero eso fue solo eso. Apenas se mantuvo en contacto con nadie de su universidad, aparte de Charlie. Habían llamado el nombre de Charlie hace bastante tiempo. Estaban empezando a llamar a las personas con los apellidos que comenzaban por 'N', y Castiel estaba ansioso. ¿Qué pasa si se tropieza? ¿Qué pasa si nadie aplaudía? Tontas preguntas llenaron su cerebro. Él las alejó.

-Castiel Novak-.

Antes de que Castiel pudiera siquiera salir de la cortina para acercarse y obtener su título, hubo una enorme ola de aplausos por parte de... bueno, todos. Las voces de Dean y Sam fueron las más ruidosas entre la multitud, fácilmente las más evidentes, silbidos y una cantidad sustancial de aplausos cuando Castiel cruzó el escenario para recibir su título.

Bajó del escenario, y Dean ya se había precipitado desde su asiento. Se acercó a Castiel, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y girándolo con una suave risa. Castiel lo besó cuando lo levantó, sus párpados se cerraron alegremente, y Dean lo dejo en el suelo una vez que el beso había terminado.

-Por favor dime que estás desnudo debajo de esa toga-, dijo Dean con una sonrisa.

Castiel se rió con una dulzura extrema, sus brazos serpenteando alrededor de Dean, sus manos descansando a cada lado de su cuello. Dean estaba vestido con un traje azul marino y una corbata negra. Su camisa de cuello blanco equilibraba el bello iris verde dentro de los ojos de Dean. -No, Dean. Tengo ropa puesta-.

Dean fingió su decepción, picoteando los labios de Castiel en un falso puchero. -Maldita sea. Me ocuparé de eso más tarde-, él sonrió un poco. -Joder, Cas-.

-Lenguaje, Dean-, Castiel le plantó un beso en la barbilla.

-Estoy tan orgulloso de ti. Te ves muy bien con tu toga de graduación y tu sombrero. ¿Te afeitaste?-, Dean pasó su pulgar por la mejilla de Castiel. -Eres lindo cuando estás afeitado. De cualquier forma, eres lindo-, se rió entre dientes. Castiel lo miró con ojos radiantes. -Reservé en un buen restaurante para nosotros. Y abriremos regalos para ti más tarde. Terminaremos a las siete, entonces-.

-¿Tienes un turno?-, preguntó Castiel, extendiendo su mano sobre la de Dean donde estaba en su mejilla.

Dean asintió. -Turno de veinticuatro horas. No hay problema. Charlie y Jo vendrán después. ¿Está bien?-.

Castiel asintió. -Más que bien-, dijo.

Dean sonrió. -Bueno. ¿Quieres tomar tus medicamentos?-, preguntó, buscando en su bolsillo el recipiente de la píldora de Cas.

Castiel negó con la cabeza. -Puedo tomarlos después, Dean-, dijo. Seguían llamando nombres de personas que tenían apellidos que comenzaban con 'N'.

-Tonterías-, dijo Dean, sacando el contenedor y agarrando la mano de Castiel. Entrelazó sus dedos, guiándolo de regreso a donde estaba sentado con Sam, Gabriel y Jo.

-Hola, Cas-, Sam sonrió, y se levantó, abrazando a Castiel. -Felicitaciones-.

Castiel agarró la botella de agua que Dean estaba esperando que él tomara, abrazó a Sam con una risa suave. -Gracias, Sam. Así estarás en unos dos o cinco años cuando tengas tu maestría-, dijo.

Gabriel se levantó de su silla. -Ven aquí, niño. Estoy orgulloso de ti-, dijo. Se acercó a Castiel, y Cas lo abrazó con los párpados cerrados.

Finalmente se retiró, tomando asiento junto a Dean, y agarró el recipiente de la pastilla para tomarla. Se podía ver a Charlie sentada al frente con su madre, las dos riéndose y ocasionalmente inclinándose para susurrar entre ellas. Había un asiento vacío donde se suponía que debía estar su padre, pero a Charlie no pareció molestarle en absoluto.

La ceremonia de graduación duró aproximadamente dos horas y se otorgaron premios al final. Charlie recibió un premio al mejor en Informática, y Castiel recibió un premio al mejor en Teología. Había recibido el premio del propio profesor Singer, y luego, todos habían salido a comer en un buen restaurante. Cuando llegaron a casa, eran alrededor de las seis en punto, y Castiel invitó a todos a su departamento.

Estaban todos sentados en la sala de estar. Charlie y Jo se habían apretujado una al lado de la otra en el sillón, y Sam y Gabriel estaban sentados juntos en el sofá. Castiel y Dean estaban del otro lado del sofá, la espalda de Castiel apoyada en el pecho de Dean. Se había quitado la gabardina y el blazer, dejándolo con su corbata azul, su camiseta blanca y sus pantalones negros.

-Todo bien. ¿Quién está listo para los regalos?- Gabriel sonrió. Primero le dio a Castiel su regalo.

Gabriel le había dado a Castiel muchas cosas. En primer lugar, le compró a Castiel un par de calcetines. Blancos con pequeñas figuras de abejas plasmadas sobre la tela. Flojo ¿verdad? Bueno, el regalo de Sam fue en realidad de Sam, Gabriel, Charlie y Jo. Todos juntaron su dinero para comprarle a Castiel su propio auto, presentándole el regalo entregándole una caja con las llaves del auto adentro. Gabriel tenía su propio automóvil, y Cas nunca había necesitado uno.

-¿Ustedes me compraron un auto?-, preguntó Castiel con entusiasmo, mirando a todos ellos con regocijo. -Eso es... eso es extremadamente generoso de todos ustedes-, sonrió ampliamente.

-Ah, todavía no has llegado a mi regalo-, Dean se burló un poco. Tiró de Castiel más cerca de él en el sofá. Gabriel parecía encantado de ver a Castiel abrir el obsequio de Dean, como si ya supiera lo que era. Dean le dio a Castiel un sobre individual. Los dedos de Castiel rasgaron la abertura del sobre, tratando de abrirlo de manera uniforme pero fallando, por lo que se dio por vencido, rasgando completamente el papel.

Castiel sacó una sola llave de plata. La miró por un momento, contemplándola, antes de girar la cabeza para mirar a Dean. -¿Qué es esto?-.

Dean tenía una sonrisa calmada en sus labios perfectos. -Para ti-, dijo. -Es una llave, Cas-.

-Me di cuenta, pero ¿Qué abre?-, él inclinó la cabeza.

-Mi apartamento-, respondió Dean. -Quiero que te mudes conmigo-.

Castiel miró a Sam. -Tú... ¿Pero qué hay de Sam...?-.

-Ya solucionamos todo-, explicó Sam, mirando a Cas. -Nuestro apartamento es relativamente grande. Tenemos un par de habitaciones adicionales, también. Todos nos mudaríamos juntos. Además, es mucho menos dinero que gastar si vivimos todos en un mismo espacio-.

Gabriel asintió. -Pensé que ya que vivimos uno encima del otro... no sería un inconveniente mudarnos juntos-.

La habitación quedó en silencio por un momento. Castiel miró la llave, y luego a Dean lentamente. -Dean...-, Cas se aclaró la garganta, moviéndose para ponerse de pie. -¿Podemos hablar en privado?-.

La sonrisa de Dean vaciló, y lamió la piel seca de su labio inferior. Gabriel y Sam miran hacia otro lado con ligera incomodidad. -Oh, sí. Sí, claro-, dijo, levantándose lentamente de su asiento en el sofá.

Castiel sonrió disculpándose con Charlie y Jo, llevando a Dean a su habitación. Cerró la puerta detrás de él. La habitación está oscura, pero es lo suficientemente clara para que los ojos de Castiel estén sobre Dean. -Dean…-.

-Sé lo que vas a decir-, dijo Dean. -Y yo~-.

-Por favor, Dean-, Castiel dio un paso adelante. El sobre aún estaba en sus manos. -Déjame hablar-.

La expresión de Dean se suavizó, y el ceño fruncido entre sus cejas se aflojó. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, y asintió. -Está bien-.

-Te aprecio. Mucho. Por darme esta llave-, dijo Castiel. Se movió hacia adelante, separando las rodillas de Dean con las suyas. Castiel se posicionó en su regazo, besando la esquina de su boca.

-¿Pero...?-, Dean lo miró expectante.

-Pero debes dejar de tomar tantas decisiones sin mí, Dean. No es justo-, dijo Castiel, sin amenaza a su tono. -Primero... lo del viaje. Y ahora esto-, la mano de Castiel se movió hacia arriba, ahuecando el lado de la cara de Dean. -Sé que quieres que estas sean sorpresas para mí, Dean, pero... Grandes decisiones como estas deberían discutirse-.

El color de la cara de Dean había desaparecido. -Lo sé-, dijo Dean, exhalando por su nariz. -Lo siento, Cas. Yo sólo... Pensé que te haría feliz-.

-Lo hace-, Castiel asintió. -Lo hace, Dean. No tienes idea de lo feliz que estoy. Pero por favor, la próxima vez... háblame de estas cosas-.

Dean asintió también. Respiró ligeramente. -Uh... sobre el viaje...-.

Castiel lo miró con incertidumbre. -¿Qué sucede?-.

Las manos de Dean se movieron a las caderas de Castiel, jalándolo más cerca. -Mira en el sobre-.

Castiel bajó la mirada hacia el sobre destrozado en su mano. Desplegó el papel completamente, sacando dos billetes de avión plastificados de ida y vuelta desde el aeropuerto JFK de la ciudad de Nueva York a Roma. -¿Boletos de avión?-, miró hacia Dean.

-Tu médico llamó por lo del viaje. Cuando estábamos jugando al monopolio-, explicó, e intentó tragarse la sensación de sequedad en la garganta. -Pensé que debería... Sorprenderte con el hecho de que tu médico dijo que puedes ir. Mientras tengas un chequeo de antemano... puedes ir-.

Castiel parpadeó. Miró hacia los boletos con incredulidad. Todo el estrés había sido eliminado de su expresión facial, y fue reemplazado con avidez. -¿Quieres decir que voy a ir a Italia?-.

Dean sonrió un poco. El peso había sido levantado de sus hombros considerablemente. -Sí, Cas. Vamos a Roma-.

Los brazos de Castiel ya habían sido arrojados a los hombros de Dean, lo abrazaron con fuerza y lo devolvieron al colchón con una sonrisa. Cas estaba sobre Dean, todavía abrazándolo. Los brazos de Dean envolvieron protectoramente al chico más bajo. Escapar de la vida ocupada de la ciudad de Nueva York por un tiempo... eso sonaba maravilloso. Castiel nunca había salido del país. Y ahora que Dean pudo hacer que esto sucediera, Castiel sintió una felicidad abrumadora en el centro de su pecho. -Debería estar enojado contigo ahora mismo-, dijo Castiel con una risa suave. Se sentó en el regazo de Dean, con Dean sobre su espalda. Las manos de Dean están dobladas detrás de su cabeza, y le estaba sonriendo a Cas.

-¿Pero...?-, Dean levantó una ceja.

-Pero vamos a Roma-, dijo Castiel. Encontró las dos manos de Dean, entrelazando gradualmente sus dedos. -Y estaré contigo-.

-Sí-, dio un apretón a la mano de Castiel, sosteniéndola con amor. -Tienes suerte de que esté dispuesto a enfrentar mi miedo a los aviones por ti-.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar :(  
> ¡Gracias por leer! ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Hola lectores ¡Nueva traducción! Esta vez un bonito Destiel jeje, bien son sólo ocho capítulos pero las actualizaciones no serán tan rápidas, aunque prometo que no dejaré que esperen más de dos semanas por capítulo :D Espero que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo ^^. Gracias por leer.


End file.
